


Цепная реакция

by fandom Anything Retro 2020 (Anything_Retro), jedi_katalina



Category: Wiseguy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Single work, Translation, Не для бартера, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina
Summary: От начала до самого конца.См. также:иллюстрацияк этому макси.
Relationships: Sonny Steelgrave/Vinnie Terranova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), fandom Anything Retro 2020 ББ-квест





	1. Что на десерт?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chain Reaction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030) by [Keiko Kirin (sakana17)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakana17/pseuds/Keiko%20Kirin). 



> Количество слов в переводных текстах определяется **по оригиналу** , за исключением переводов с иероглифических языков.  
>  _Примечание к п. 6.2.1 и 6.2.3 правил ФБ_

Санни Стилгрейв влетел в комнату, кипя энергией.

– Винни, – позвал он. – Ты готов? Давай пошли! 

Он притормозил возле бара и начал выстукивать пальцами барабанный ритм, внезапно прервавшийся, когда Винни вышел из спальни, держа в руках рубашку и туфли.

– Эй, это что такое? Ты даже не одет. 

Винни отвернулся от укоризненного взгляда Санни и сел на диван. 

– Не думаю, что это такая уж крутая идея, – сказал он, надевая туфли. 

– Почему нет? Я нравлюсь твоей маме. Я же сказал тебе, что хорошо лажу с матерями, – беззаботно ответил Санни, постукивая кольцом по барной стойке.

– Да, но там будет не только моя мать. Мой брат тоже там будет.

– И что? Я стал иудеем, что ли? Я не могу поговорить со священником? – Санни облокотился на стойку бара, скрестил руки и оценивающе посмотрел на Винни. – Если бы я тебя не знал, – с отвращением негромко процедил он, – я бы подумал, что ты меня стыдишься. 

Винни закончил застегивать рубашку, встал, выпрямившись во весь рост, и прямо посмотрел на Санни.

– Но ты меня знаешь, – уверенно заявил он.

Санни несколько секунд испытующе смотрел ему в глаза, потом повернулся и направился к двери, рассеивая напряжение. 

– Да-да. Так в чем тогда дело?

– Не знаю, – медленно произнес Винни, неохотно выходя вслед за Санни и всей душой надеясь, что ему удастся придумать какой-нибудь тактичный способ отговорить Санни от этой затеи с ужином. – Ты же знаешь, как это все бывает с семьей. Моя мама вовсе не восторге от того, что ее сын уголовник, и все такое. Пит тоже категорически не одобряет такой образ жизни. Это довольно тяжело – возвращаться туда, знаешь ли. Иногда я думаю, что лучше было бы вообще туда не ездить. 

Санни замер на полушаге и развернулся лицом к нему:

– Не говори так. Они твоя семья, чувак. Не говори так о своей семье. Ты отрезаешь себя от них – отрезаешь себя от меня. И тогда ты нигде. Понял?

Винни выпустил воздух, застрявший у него в легких от неожиданной тирады Санни. Нет, отговорить его не удастся. 

– Ладно, – согласился он.

Санни расслабился. 

– Хорошо. Пошли. Я не хочу опоздать к домашней еде от твоей матери.

\-----

Винни вел машину в центр Бруклина и свой старый район, лавируя между дорожными работами и улицами с односторонним движением. Санни пребывал в жизнерадостном настроении.

– Твоя мама хорошо готовит? – спросил он. 

Глаза Винни не отрывались от зеркала заднего вида. 

– Да, – ответил он рассеянно, внезапно поворачивая не на ту улицу. 

– Да, – со вздохом повторил Санни. – Она итальянка, чувак. Она хорошо готовит. Его взгляд вдруг заметался между окнами. – Куда ты едешь, Винни? Это не твой район. 

Винни указал на заднее стекло. 

– У нас гости. 

Санни посмотрел в боковое зеркало пассажирского сиденья и негромко выругался. 

– Патрис, – проворчал он и указал на следующий перекресток: – Остановись. Послушаем, что эти головорезы хотят нам сказать. 

Винни припарковался у бордюра, и к ним подъехал черный «Каприс». Винни узнал Симонетти на пассажирском сиденье и опустил стекло.

– Мистер Патрис шлет свои приветствия. Он надеется, что вы не планируете посещать его владения, не посетив и его самого.

Винни услышал, как Санни тихо чертыхнулся: «Владения, черт возьми!» – но когда он взглянул на него, тот источал только искусственные улыбки и холодную вежливость. 

– Можешь сказать мистеру Патрису, что это всего лишь светский визит, ничего интересного для него. – Глаза Санни вспыхнули убийственным «только-попробуй-это» светом.

Симонетти усмехнулся и протянул сложенный лист бумаги: 

– Его интересует все.

Санни кивнул Винни, чтобы взял бумагу, что тот и сделал, после чего передал Санни. Тот прочел ее без улыбки. Наконец он сказал: 

– Хорошо, скажи мистеру Патрису, что мы прибудем в одиннадцать. 

Симонетти коротко кивнул, и «Каприс» умчался. Винни отъехал от бордюра как раз в тот момент, когда Санни ударил кулаком по приборной панели.

– Патрис, чувак! Патрис! – взорвался он. – Что он о себе думает? Я не могу съездить в гости к кому-нибудь в Бруклине без его разрешения?!

Он глубоко вздохнул и откинулся на спинку сиденья, все еще тихо кипя. Винни сделал еще один поворот и обеспокоенно посмотрел на него.

– Патрис, – произнес Санни так, будто это было некое ужасное сицилийское ругательство. – Этот человек вот настолько близок тому, чтобы его горло оказалось вскрыто. 

Винни вел машину, не в состоянии придумать ничего в ответ, и лихорадочно размышлял, почему Патрис так сильно давит на Санни. Что случится, если он надавит слишком сильно? Он уже понял, как Патрису стало известно, куда они направлялись: Сид Ройс знал, а это было то же самое, что нашептать на ухо самому Коту. Голос Санни вывел его из задумчивости:

– Куда мы едем? Ты почти вернулся на Атлантик-авеню, ты едешь не в том направлении.

– Ну, я думал, что после этой небольшой стычки будет лучше, если мы поедем домой. 

Глаза Санни скользнули по заднему обзорному окну: 

– Почему? Они все еще преследуют нас?

– Нет, но... 

– Так в чем проблема? Давай, Винни, мы уже и так опаздываем. Я не хочу заставлять твою маму ждать. Это невежливо. 

Санни почти вернулся к своему прежнему хорошему настроению, но не совсем. Стычка с людьми «Кота» Патриса и вызов на «деловую встречу» приглушили его бодрость духа. 

– Я просто подумал, знаешь, после того как... – Винни запнулся. 

Он не мог завершить мысль: «Я не хочу, чтобы ты сидел в доме моей матери, планируя убийство Патриса, в то время как моя семья ждет не дождется, когда же я защелкну наручники на твоих запястьях и признаюсь, что я федеральный агент». Он развернул машину в правильном направлении. 

– Все в порядке, Винни, – тихо сказал Санни. – Я не буду говорить о Коте с твоей мамой и отцом Террановой. 

Вздрогнув от этой зловеще точной догадки насчет его мыслей, Винни повернулся и увидел, что Санни мило улыбается. 

– Поехали, чувак. Не могу дождаться, когда смогу попробовать эти домашние канноли, – засмеялся он.

\-----

Пит открыл дверь и провел Санни и Винни в столовую. Карлотта Терранова была занята на кухне, откуда доносился пряный запах ее особого томатного соуса. Санни понюхал воздух и закатил глаза.

– Ох, чувак. – И он исчез в кухне.

Пит посмотрел на Винни. 

– Ты вроде говорил, что отговоришь его от этого, – прошептал он.

Винни пожал плечами: 

– Ему приспичило, Пит. Я пробовал, но что я мог сказать? Он становится очень чувствительным, когда дело выглядит так, будто я не хочу подпускать его к своим друзьям и семье.

– Чувствительным?! Ох, Винс, я не верю в то, что слышу, – покачал головой Пит. 

Со вздохом он взял салфетку и начал ее складывать. Винни присоединился к нему. Он хотел, чтобы этот ужин прошел настолько быстро и без осложнений, насколько возможно. Ему не нравилось представлять Санни своей матери и еще меньше нравилось приглашать его к своей семье домой. Санни во многом нравился ему, нравился больше, чем должен был, но он все равно был гангстером. 

– Я думал, ты отговоришь маму от этого, – заметил Винни. 

Пит смутился.

– Я пробовал, но ты ж ее знаешь. Я считаю, что это дурацкая и потенциально опасная ситуация, но она решила по-своему. 

Винни улыбнулся, несмотря на беспокойство. 

– Да, это наша мама.

\-----

На кухне Санни поприветствовал Карлотту коротким объятием и поцелуем руки. Он немного покрутился вокруг кухонного стола, рассматривая разложенные там принадлежности, и наконец остановился около плиты. Потом заглянул в кастрюлю с томатным соусом и глубоко вдохнул.

– Вам нужна помощь, миссис Терранова? – спросил он, взяв в руки деревянную ложку – якобы для того, чтобы помешивать соус. 

Карлотта забрала ложку из его руки.

– Мистер Стилгрейв, я готовлю для своей семьи уже пятьдесят лет, – надменно сказала она. – Мне не нужна ваша помощь. И вам не удастся попробовать соус раньше, чем ужин будет подан, – добавила она.

Санни ухмыльнулся. 

– Это фирменное упрямство Терранова, – вздохнул он. 

Карлотта выпроводила его из кухни в столовую, где Пит и Винни без энтузиазма расставляли тарелки. 

– Присядьте тут, мистер Стилгрейв. Через пару минут я принесу ужин, – заверила она его, указывая на место во главе стола.

Ужин проходил в более или менее расслабленной обстановке. Санни практически сочился стилгрейвской харизмой, беседуя с Карлоттой о Сицилии, семье, любой нейтральной теме, которую только мог найти. Карлотта была вежлива и мила, и даже Пит старался, лишь иногда соскальзывая в слабо завуалированный сарказм. Но Винни оставался мрачным, встревоженным абсолютной сюрреалистичностью всего этого: приятный, уютный домашний ужин с безжалостным боссом мафии. Его беспокоило, как легко Санни вписался в этот мир домашних ужинов, семейных священников и открытой привязанности. Он попытался игнорировать эти чувства, потому что знал, что Санни своим орлиным глазом заметит его угрюмость и потом спросит об этом. 

Первый напряженный момент случился, когда Пит настоял на обсуждении того, как распространение наркотиков разрушает район. Он даже зашел весьма далеко, сказав, что надеется, что Бог будет милосерден к душам тех, кто наживается на страданиях детей, пока Винни не пнул его ногой под столом. Санни сузил глаза, глядя на Пита, но не заглотнул наживку, и Карлотта сумела направить разговор на более безопасную тему. Следующий напряженный момент случился, когда Санни неожиданно спросил Винни:

– Как поживает твой дядя Майк? 

Карлотта, Пит и Винни замерли, потом Карлотта и Пит уставились на Винни. Санни немного нахмурился, и Винни быстро нашелся с ответом:

– Не знаю, Санни. Я не общался с ним некоторое время.

Карлотта повернулась к Санни и нерешительно улыбнулась:

– Мистер Стилгрейв, дядя Майк никогда не упоминается в этом доме. Надеюсь, вы не сочтете грубостью с моей стороны, если я попрошу вас поговорить о чем-нибудь другом. 

Санни, похоже, понял. Он похлопал Карлотту по руке:

– Даже так? Простите, Карлотта.

Пит встрял с вопросом: «Может, уже время для десерта?» – и остаток вечера прошел гладко. Санни беззастенчиво хвалил «домашние» канноли (купленные у «Маццолы»), и Карлотта кивала, делая вид, что гордится собой. Когда ужин завершился, Винни выдохнул с облегчением. Никто не сделал неверного шага, Санни вел себя превосходно, и теперь они могли возвращаться в Атлантик-Сити и оставить его семью в покое. Но им все еще нужно было встретиться с Котом, а возможности позвонить Фрэнку не было.

\-----

Они подъехали к месту встречи – где-то в Бронксе – в почти полном молчании. Настроение Санни ухудшалось с каждой секундой, и Винни не удивился, когда тот открыл отделение для перчаток, вынул пистолет, проверил его и засунул в карман куртки. 

– Твой с собой? – спросил Санни. 

– Мы ведь всего лишь ездили домой к моей маме, – заметил Винни. 

Санни укоризненно поцокал языком и сунул руку под переднее сиденье. Он достал еще один пистолет и вручил его Винни. 

– Хорошо, что я всегда прихожу готовым. 

Следуя инструкциям Санни, Винни поднялся на темный пустынный холм и выехал на неровную грунтовую дорогу. В этой части Бронкса он никогда не был. Наконец Санни приказал ему припарковаться. Винни остановил машину и выглянул наружу, на высвеченный фарами круг гравия и кустарника. 

– Что это за место, Санни?

– Кладбище.

О, это будет выдающаяся встреча: ночное кладбище с затаившимся где-то поблизости в ожидании Котом. Винни выключил фары и вышел из машины. Санни стоял возле капота, оглядываясь по сторонам. 

– Церковь там, – сказал он, указывая налево.

– Ты знаешь это место?

Санни мечтательно улыбнулся: 

– Да, я знаю это место. Это было популярное место для свиданий, когда мы были детьми. Я приходил сюда с Патрицией Дельвеккио, когда мне было шестнадцать. Ох, чувак!

Гравий внезапно закончился, и Винни пошел за Санни через кладбище, надгробия отчетливо виднелись в ярком лунном свете. Санни неожиданно остановился, наклонился, чтобы осмотреть надгробный камень, и быстро пошел в другом направлении. Винни послушно последовал за ним.

– Что такое? – спросил он, поравнявшись с Санни, стоявшим на краю кладбища. 

Санни указал на ограждение, частично окруженное деревьями, в нескольких сотнях ярдов от них: 

– Рэйчел Розенштейн. Хм-м. Вон там я сделал Рэйчел Розенштейн очень счастливой девушкой. 

Винни немного расслабился. 

– Рэйчел Розенштейн? – уточнил он.

Санни повернулся и пожал плечами: 

– Ну а что, нужно же иногда расширять свои горизонты, правда? 

Он снова двинулся через кладбище, иногда останавливаясь, чтобы трепетно произнести имя какой-нибудь девушки. Винни уже начал задаваться вопросом, будет ли конец у длинного перечня подростковых побед Санни Стилгрейва, но тут они достигли церкви, и ностальгический экскурс в прошлое наконец завершился. Санни раздосадованно посмотрел на деревянные двери, выпрямил плечи и пошел вверх по ступенькам.

– Пэт! – поздоровался он с фальшивым дружелюбием, проходя в двойные двери. – Нам стоит перестать встречаться таким образом. 

Санни пошел вдоль прохода, Винни не отставал от него. Патрис, как всегда одетый с иголочки, нависал над алтарем. Возле него болтались Симонетти, Суини и еще какие-то бандиты. Странных форм тени, пляшущие в свете свечей, заполняли церковь. Винни почувствовал отвращение к кощунственному использованию Патрисом церкви как места встречи для обсуждения своих грязных дел. 

– Санни. Винченцо. – Холодные глаза Патриса пробежались с одного на другого и назад. 

Винни кивнул в знак приветствия, а Санни уселся на скамью в первом ряду. 

– Ну, Пол, выкладывай.

– Я разочарован в тебе, Сальваторе. 

Фальшивая улыбка Санни увяла. 

– Почему же?

– Ты приехал в Бруклин и не собирался нанести визит мне? Ты мог ранить мои чувства. – Патрис ухмыльнулся. 

– Эй, это был светский визит. Мы съездили в гости к маме Винни. Ничего, что касалось бы бизнеса. 

– Рад это слышать. – Взгляд Патриса переместился на Винни. – Хорошо съездили?

– Прекрасно, – угрюмо ответил Винни. 

– Твоя мама чувствует себя хорошо, Винченцо? Она встретилась со специалистом, которого я прислал?

Винни быстро взглянул на Санни, обескураженно смотревшего на них обоих.

– Что за специалист? – возмущенно спросил тот. 

Винни смутился. Нужно было сказать Санни про попытку Патриса проявить дружелюбие, но, зная, как отреагирует Санни, он решил этого не делать. Внимание Патриса вернулось к Санни. 

– Сид звонил мне сегодня. Он казался очень расстроенным. 

– Сид – идиот, – презрительно ответил Санни, расправляя манжеты. 

– Ему кажется, что в твоем окружении есть двойной агент, – продолжил Патрис.

Санни фыркнул: 

– Была эта девка из балета, но она больше не является проблемой. 

– Ему кажется, что есть еще кто-то, – сказал Патрис, кинув проницательный взгляд на Винни. 

Винни внутренне запаниковал. Он почувствовал, как вспотели ладони, и понадеялся, что в этом неровном мерцающем свете никто не заметит, если он побледнел. 

– Сид пересмотрел фильмов про Джеймса Бонда, – насмешливо произнес Санни. – Двойной агент! Если в моей организации и есть двойной агент, его имя – Сид Ройс.

Патрис резко взглянул на Санни, его усмешка превратилась в гримасу. Санни ответил улыбкой змеи. 

– Но я забыл. Сид на нашей стороне, да? – мягко сказал он. 

– Ты отвечаешь шутками на мое дружеское предупреждение, Сальваторе. Я только надеюсь, что оно не будет потом преследовать тебя. 

– Спасибо, но мы тут с Винни... ах да, и с Сидни тоже, конечно, я думаю, мы тщательно за всем следим. Твоя забота трогательна, но я уверен, что у тебя есть куча более важных дел, о которых нужно беспокоиться. 

– «Цена свободы – вечная бдительность», – торжественно процитировал Патрис, вставая. – Я надеюсь, что, когда придет время, ты воспользуешься моей помощью, а не будешь полагаться на новых друзей, – он выразительно посмотрел на Винни, – чтобы они спасли тебя. Ты можешь рассчитывать на меня, Санни. 

Завершив этот королевский эдикт, Патрис удалился через ризницу, его спутники промаршировали за ним. 

– Да, – протянул Санни, когда они исчезли. – Я могу рассчитывать на тебя, как я могу рассчитывать на то, что следующий папа будет буддистом. Болван.

Он встал и пошел по проходу. 

– Пошли, давай свалим отсюда.

Винни выдохнул, впервые с того момента, как услышал слова «двойной агент». Ему очень хотелось скрутить хилую шею Ройса. Но Санни заступился за него. Частично, наверное, просто чтобы позлить Патриса, но также и потому, что он искренне доверял Винни. Знать, что Санни так верит в него, было приятно, но это также вызывало беспокойство. Винни был двойным агентом и угрозой для Санни. И сейчас он хотел бы, чтобы это было не так. 

\-----

Винни завел автомобиль и тронулся в сторону грунтовой дороги, когда Санни положил руку ему на запястье.

– Давай выедем окольным путем, Винни. Объедь холм, вон туда. – Он разжал хватку и показал направление. 

Винни поехал, как было сказано, по неровному, заросшему травой участку, пока они не достигли грязной дороги, вившейся между деревьев в дальнем конце кладбища. 

– Сюда? – неуверенно спросил Винни, которому не очень понравился вид этого проезда, особенно в темноте. Он нервно подумал, не поверил ли все же Санни в предупреждение Патриса. Идеальнее места для убийства не найти, отметил он мрачно. 

– Да. Так мы проедем место, где мы с Анджелой Сипирилли однажды отмечали Четвертое июля, и...

– Ты шутишь, – сердито прервал его Винни. Он остановил машину и ударил кулаком по рулю. – Ты заставляешь меня ехать через это гиблое место только для того, чтобы повспоминать, как ты залез в трусы какой-то девушки? Господи, Санни!

Санни выглядел оскорбленным: 

– Эй, это мои воспоминания! Так что заткнись и веди машину. Кроме того, Пэт не знает об этой дороге. Он здесь никогда не появлялся. 

Винни еще обдумывал эту новость, когда увидел свет в зеркале заднего вида. 

– Ты же сказал, что Патрис не знает об этой дороге, – сказал он. 

Санни повернулся, чтобы глянуть в заднее стекло. Он смотрел в него несколько секунд, пока Винни размышлял, ехать ли дальше и попытаться оторваться или остаться на месте и отстреливаться. 

– Вот черт, – выпалил Санни и ударил ладонью по сиденью. – Это коп! – Он хлопнул Винни по плечу. – Сюда, быстро. Поцелуй меня.

– Что? – Внимание Винни было сконцентрировано на приближавшейся машине, и он был уверен, что Санни сказал не то, что ему показалось.

– Поцелуй меня! – лихорадочно повторил Санни и, наконец, схватив его за шею, притянул к себе и поцеловал. 

Мозг Винни только начал оценивать этот новый неожиданный поворот событий, как раздался стук в окно. Винни стал отодвигаться, чтобы посмотреть туда, но хватка Санни усилилась. Губы Санни были прижаты к его губам, и осознание, что ему нравится это ощущение, ударило горячей молнией.

– Проезжайте, – сказал приглушенный голос сквозь окно автомобиля. 

Замелькали какие-то вспышки света, после чего Санни отпустил его. Винни отодвинулся медленнее, чем должен бы, и уставился на Санни. Тот поправил пиджак, провел рукой по волосам и встретился взглядом с Винни. 

– Что? Что? – сказал он, защищаясь. – Ты что, хочешь, чтобы они увидели Санни Стилгрейва и Винни Терранову, сидящих тут, на кладбище, вооруженных до зубов? Хочешь, чтобы твою задницу снова оттащили в тюрьму?

Это было нелепо. Санни поцеловал его, чтобы избежать встречи с парой копов. Но Винни вынужден был признать, что Санни быстро соображает. Он покачал головой, улыбаясь, и снова завел машину. 

– Что?

– Ничего.

Через десять секунд он не выдержал и засмеялся. 

– Эй! – вклинился Санни. – Я только что спас нас от ночи в камере и нехилых выплат адвокату. Перестань ржать. 

Винни перехватил его взгляд, безуспешно пытаясь задавить смешок, и Санни тоже начал смеяться. К моменту, когда они достигли подножия холма и основной дороги, им удалось взять себя в руки. 

– Ох, чувак, – сказал Санни, откидываясь на сиденье и переводя дух. – Это было близко. 

Винни снова засмеялся. 

– Эй, я только что подумал. А если бы тот коп не ушел? Представляешь заголовки? «Стилгрейв и Терранова пойманы на аллее влюбленных»? 

Это привело к еще одному взрыву хохота, потом Санни вытер глаза.

– Перестань, – сказал он между попытками вдохнуть. – У меня уже бок болит. Это даже не так уж и смешно. 

Смешок вырвался у Винни раньше, чем он успел его остановить. 

– Прости, Санни. 

Чтобы не смеяться, он сосредоточился на дороге, и через некоторое время бабочки у него в животе исчезли, а пульс вернулся в норму. Санни прав. Это было не смешно. Он смеялся, чтобы успокоить нервы. Поцелуй дал толчок воображению, и Винни не был уверен, что готов к тому, что воображение могло ему преподнести. 

Они уже достигли моста Джорджа Вашингтона, когда Санни сказал: 

– Знаешь, а ты хорошо целуешься. Не так хорошо, как Рэйчел Розенштейн, но неплохо.

Взгляд Винни метнулся к пассажирскому сиденью. У Санни дьявольски блестели глаза, и он широко улыбался. Винни снова засмеялся и вынужден был притормозить, чтобы они не свалились в Гудзон. Он был рад, что Санни шутит об этом. Возможно, благодаря этому он сам сможет перестать относиться к поцелую слишком серьезно. 

Когда они достигли Атлантик-Сити, Винни был измотан – вечером, вождением, всем. Его веки начали слипаться, но голос Санни разбудил его:

– Знаешь, я сегодня получил удовольствие – несмотря на небольшое вмешательство Кота в наш вечер, он был приятным. Твоя мама – что за повариха! 

Винни завел машину в гараж Royal Diamond и припарковался. 

– Эй, Винни, – неожиданно сказал Санни, схватив его руку, державшую руль. – Если я на тебе женюсь, я смогу получать такую же домашнюю еду каждый день? 

Винни уже не мог смеяться и просто покачал головой. Санни счастливо рассмеялся, вышел из машины и двинулся в сторону входа в гостиницу. Винни сидел, улыбаясь и глядя на знакомую суетливую, летящую походку Санни, пока тот не скрылся за дверью, а потом попробовал оценить вечер. Восхитительная еда дома – и снова мать удивила его способностью не уступать Санни Стилгрейву. Сюррреалистичная авантюра в логове Патриса – и он должен узнать, в какую игру играет Сид Ройс. На самом ли деле он подозревает Винни или просто ищет козла отпущения, чтобы прикрыть собственные грешки? И, наконец, этот безумный, нелепый поцелуй на кладбище, где Санни, похоже, в юности соблазнил половину женского населения Бронкса, – и, чувствуя грусть, изумление, вину и ошеломительное счастье, Винни вынужден был признаться, что хотел бы ощутить этот поцелуй снова. По правде говоря, ему до боли хотелось почувствовать, как руки Санни снова обнимают его. 

Он прокрутил этот момент в памяти еще раз – горько-сладкое воспоминание, одновременно крайне забавное и пугающе серьезное. Это был непредвиденный поворот, осложнение, которое было ему совершенно ни к чему, и он не знал, как остановить неизбежное – как не дать себе влюбиться в Санни Стилгрейва.

– О господи, – вздохнул он.


	2. Еще одна правда

Обычные приветствия секретарш были прерваны темной фигурой, пронесшейся мимо. 

– Винни, зайди ко мне в кабинет на секунду. Есть кое-что, что ты должен для меня сделать. 

Винни не спеша последовал за фигурой – импульсивности у Санни Стилгрейва, похоже, хватало на двоих.

– У тебя есть работа для меня? – спросил он, заходя в кабинет.

– Да, но сначала скажи, как тебе мой новый костюм?

Санни покрутился вокруг, переполненный уверенностью и хорошим настроением. Винни полюбовался им чуть дольше и чуть пристальнее, чем следовало бы. 

– Санни, ты выглядишь как миллион баксов. 

Санни невозмутимо улыбнулся и подошел к рабочему столу.

– Это я знаю, я спрашивал тебя про костюм.

Винни уселся напротив. 

– Он неплох. Какой-то особый случай?

– У меня сегодня вечером свидание. Ты заметил Синди, новую девушку в приемной?

Винни присвистнул. 

– Блондинка? Да, я ее заметил. Она сногсшибательна.

– К сожалению, Терранова, я успел первым. – Санни прищелкнул языком в насмешливом сочувствии, а потом наклонился вперед уже без улыбки. – Лео из казино скрывает часть доходов с игровых столов. Я хочу, чтобы ты поговорил с ним.

– Конечно, Санни.

– Не переусердствуй, просто встряхни его немного. Черт, я знаю, что все иногда прикарманивают немного денег, но Лео становится слишком жадным. 

Винни кивнул, вставая. 

– Я этим займусь.

– О, и еще одно. Сид считает, что ты коп. 

Винни замер, но сумел медленно сесть обратно, а не упасть на пол. 

– Коп? – повторил он, стараясь, чтобы голос прозвучал одновременно возмущенно и весело. 

– Он продолжает на это намекать.

Винни встретил спокойный взгляд Санни. 

– И если бы ты поверил ему, я бы сейчас тут не сидел, так почему ты говоришь мне об этом?

Санни пожал плечами. 

– Я решил, что, если кто-то распускает сплетни насчет тебя, ты должен знать об этом. Хотел узнать, что ты думаешь.

– Я думаю, Сид скажет что угодно, лишь бы заставить тебя побежать на поклон к Патрису.

Санни улыбнулся. 

– Вот что мне нравится в тебе, Винни, – мы мыслим одинаково. 

Винни покинул кабинет, будучи не уверен в нескольких вещах. Он был не уверен, что предпринять насчет Ройса. С одной стороны, знакомый дьявол лучше неизвестного, к тому же Винни был убежден, что Санни не будет верить Ройсу больше, чем ему. С другой стороны, кто-нибудь вроде Патриса, скорее всего, поверит Ройсу. Патрис уже намекнул, что Винни может быть двойным агентом на той вечерней встрече при свечах в церкви.

Тот вечер. Это была еще одна вещь, в которой Винни был не уверен. Как он ни старался, ему не удавалось выбросить тот нелепый поцелуй из головы. Он жаждал еще одного поцелуя – и большего. Ему и раньше нравились мужчины, но восемнадцать месяцев игр в брачную ночь с бойскаутами в тюрьме, как ему казалось, избавили его от этой склонности. Но что особенно удивляло – и беспокоило – это глубина его чувств к Санни. Дрожь, охватывавшая его, когда Санни входил в комнату, настоящее упоение от шутливых разговоров, работы с ним, завоевания его доверия и уважения. И это был человек, которого он должен был посадить.

Это была последняя вещь, в которой Винни не был уверен. Если ему не удастся вырваться из этого... безрассудного увлечения, или что бы это ни было, он не сможет завершить работу. Хотя привлечение к суду Стилгрейва все равно все больше становилось тяжкой ношей, а не карьерной целью, которой можно было бы гордиться, с пугающей уверенностью понимал он. И это вызывало отвращение. 

Стилгрейв был криминальным авторитетом, игроком. Он представлял все, что Винни охотно поклялся уничтожать. Он был безжалостным. Он был убийцей. В некоторые моменты Винни был уверен, что он абсолютно безумен. Но он также был человеком, и именно отсюда начинались проблемы. К Стилгрейву – эталону чудовища организованной преступности – было легко питать отвращение. Санни-человека, с его харизматичной личностью, остроумием, нетерпеливостью ребенка и иногда ранимостью – было невозможно ненавидеть. И – как Винни стремительно и с неуютным чувством осознавал – было вполне возможно любить. 

Конечно, выход был. Выход есть всегда, и его звали Фрэнк МакПайк. Все, что нужно было сделать, – это сказать МакПайку, что он неравнодушен к Санни, и тогда он вылетит из Атлантик-Сити так быстро, что забудет, что когда-либо там был. Бюро по борьбе с организованной преступностью спишет это на мандраж агента-новичка, отправит его на другую работу – хотелось бы надеяться, с более четко выраженными злодеями, – и скоро Санни Стилгрейв станет всего лишь смутным воспоминанием. У Винни был билет обратно в область черно-белого, рационального мышления – так почему он так упорно не желает использовать его? Винни так и не смог ответить на этот вопрос. 

\-----

– Сид считает, что у нас есть двойной агент. Что ты на это скажешь?

Санни допрашивал его, стоя так близко, что Винни чувствовал себя в ловушке. Он задрожал и прочистил горло. 

– Сид не знает, о чем говорит.

Санни улыбнулся. 

– Думаю, ты прав, Винни. – Его голос был похож на мурлыканье. Почему он стоит так близко? – Нет никакого агента, правда? Кроме тебя, конечно. Ты тут единственный федерал, Винни, не так ли?

И прежде чем Винни смог начать опровергать это, Санни схватил его за шею и стал целовать – шикарным, чувственным поцелуем, от которого Винни пробило током. Он успел заметить, что дыхание Санни немного пахнет чесноком, как почувствовал лезвие ножа, прижатое к позвоночнику. 

Глаза Винни расширились, и он подскочил, быстро и тяжело дыша. 

– Боже, – сказал голос в темноте. – А ты чутко спишь, надо же. 

Винни включил свет. Дрожь сотрясала все его тело до кончиков пальцев. Санни, сидевший в ногах на кровати, заметил это. Он положил руку Винни на щиколотку. 

– Эй, расслабься, это я.

Винни глубоко вдохнул, чтобы рассеять сон и вернуться к реальности. 

– Я думал, у тебя страстное свидание, – сказал он, взглянув на часы.

– Да. 

Санни умолк и убрал руку. Он все еще был в новом костюме, но без галстука, а ворот его рубашки был расстегнут. Винни уже собирался спросить, что случилось, когда Санни встал и зашагал по комнате. Потом остановился в изножье кровати:

– Я кажусь тебе старым?

Вопрос был настолько неожиданным и абсурдным, что Винни не нашелся с ответом. Впрочем, Санни его и не ждал. Он снова зашагал по комнате. 

– У меня было свидание с девушкой и, ох, чувак, она красавица. Мы прекрасно развлекались, знаешь ли. А потом она заговорила со мной, и я ни хрена не понял из того, что она сказала. 

Винни посмотрел на него в недоумении. 

– Ты хочешь сказать, что покинул девушку, потому что она была скучной собеседницей?

Санни нетерпеливо вздохнул. 

– Нет, чувак. Я говорю, что не понял ни слова. А девка была хоть куда. Заигрывала со мной, думаю, рассчитывала на повышение, все в таком духе, а я чувствовал себя этаким нечестивым стариком. Не знаю, может, мне следует утихомириться? 

– Господи, Санни, перестань, а то я позвоню в дом престарелых и закажу тебе отдельную комнату, – раздраженно сказал Винни. Хотя его и заинтересовали признания Санни, но он слишком устал, чтобы иметь дело с такими комплексами в 2:09 ночи. – Ты не старый, ясно? Ты это хотел услышать?

Санни снова уселся на кровать. Он улыбнулся – немного грустно, как показалось Винни. 

– Да, ты прав. У меня просто странное настроение, вот и все. 

Винни откинулся на изголовье кровати, ожидая, что Санни уйдет.

– Ну как прошло с Лео? – внезапно спросил тот. 

– Хорошо. – Это не могло подождать до утра? Хотя Винни и был уставшим, он не очень-то хотел ложиться спать снова, не после этого кошмара. А кроме того, его заинтриговало очевидное нежелание Санни уходить. Он пояснил: – Лео понимает правила, думаю, у него просто слишком липкие пальцы. Он извинился. Он знает, насколько ему повезло, что он тут работает. 

– Хорошо, хорошо, – рассеянно сказал Санни. 

Он встал, двинулся к выходу, потом замер возле двери. 

– Извини, что разбудил тебя, и все такое, но не хочешь прогуляться со мной? Я не могу избавиться от этого настроения, не знаю, что со мной. Просто хочу немного прогуляться, проветрить голову, ладно?

– Конечно, Санни. 

Винни уже полностью проснулся, озобоченный этим задумчивым настроением Санни. Встав и одевшись за десять минут, он встретил Санни в коридоре. Тот двинулся вперед, вышел из казино и направился к прогулочной набережной. 

Там Санни перегнулся через ограждение, подставив лицо холодному ветру с Атлантики. Он посмотрел вниз на пляж и скривился. Винни наблюдал за ним, опершись об ограждение и стоя спиной к ветру. 

– Всю свою жизнь я хотел быть наверху. Я еще даже не там, а все уже не так, как я ожидал. – Санни смущенно улыбнулся и посмотрел на Винни. – Бьюсь об заклад, ты не ожидал это услышать, да? Вы, парни, считаете, что это легко – быть Санни Стилгрейвом. Но иногда гораздо легче быть просто Санни. – Он нахмурился и покачал головой. – Ох, я не знаю, что говорю. Давай вернемся назад. Тут холодина.

Пока они возвращались назад в Royal Diamond Винни пробовал придумать, что ответить. Он понимал ситуацию лучше, чем Санни мог себе представить, понимал, как реальность может испортить твои ожидания, и уж точно понимал, насколько легче быть просто Винни, чем агентом Террановой. 

– Я знаю, что ты имеешь в виду, – медленно произнес он. – И если это тебя утешит, я никогда не думал, что тобой быть легко. 

Санни остановился и одарил его искренней теплой улыбкой. 

– Да, я это знаю. – Он похлопал Винни по руке. 

После этого настроение Санни, похоже, улучшилось. Они зашли в отель и направились к лифтам. 

– Я забыл поблагодарить тебя за тот вечер, – сказал Санни с озорным блеском в глазах.

– Тот вечер? 

– Ну да, знаешь, на кладбище. 

Винни почувствовал, что краснеет. Он нетерпеливо нажал кнопку вызова лифта, чтобы занять себя чем-нибудь другим, вместо того чтобы вспоминать тот поцелуй. 

Санни засмеялся. 

– Все в порядке, серьезно. Многие парни выкинули бы какую-нибудь альфа-самцовую херню и все испортили. Мне нравится, что ты сделал то, о чем я попросил. Мне нравится, что ты поверил в то, что я знаю, что делаю. 

Винни пожал плечами. 

– Эй, ты босс, – беспечно сказал он, надеясь, что Санни оставит эту тему. 

Лифт прибыл, и они вошли, Винни прошел в глубину. Он наблюдал за Санни, вспоминая тот момент и любуясь Санни в элегантном черном костюме. Тот подошел и окинул его взглядом. 

– Не знаю, Винни. В один из таких дней я мог бы на тебе жениться. Сделать тебя честным человеком. 

Несмотря на то, что эта тема вызывала неловкость, Винни решил подыграть. Он широко улыбнулся и позволил глазам скользнуть по телу Санни. 

– Ох, Санни. Не соблазняй меня. 

Санни немного нахмурился и искоса посмотрел на Винни. 

– Да, – сказал он, прочистив горло. – Забей. 

Через пять секунд он спросил: 

– Не соблазняй меня? – Его голос стал резче. – Какого хрена ты хотел этим сказать? 

Винни инстинктиво отмахнулся. 

– Ничего. Это была всего лишь шутка. 

– Да?

– Да.

Санни смотрел на кнопки лифта, все еще хмурясь, явно погруженный в размышления. Когда лифт замедлился возле пентхауза, Санни поднял глаза на Винни. Двери открылись, и Винни двинулся к выходу, но Санни встал перед ним и нажал кнопку «закрыть дверь», потом кнопку офисного этажа, и лифт двинулся вниз. 

– Я думаю, ты что-то имел в виду, когда это сказал, – обвинил его Санни. – Ты ведешь себя по-другому с той ночи. В чем дело?

Винни отвел взгляд. 

– Ничего. Я уже сказал, что это была просто шутка. – Черт, зачем он сказал эту глупую шутку?

Лифт снова остановился. Когда двери открылись, Винни посмотрел на Санни, который коротким кивком показал, что нужно выйти. С колотящимся сердцем Винни вышел из лифта и направился к кабинету Санни. Санни зашел вслед за ним, сделав круг перед тем, как подойти к окну. Внизу сверкали огни ночного города.

– Знаешь, что я думаю? – тихо спросил он. – Я думаю, что тебе понравился наш маленький поцелуй. Возможно, даже слишком понравился. 

По спине Винни пробежал холодок. Этого не может быть. Это, наверное, ночной кошмар. «О боже, – подумал он, – Санни убьет меня, решив, что я гей». Он оценил возможность все отрицать, но какой смысл? Санни, похоже, уже знал, а что-то такое... Он не был уверен, что сможет достаточно убедительно соврать в этот раз. 

Он тяжело сглотнул. 

– Может, и так.

Он не мог видеть лица Санни, только контур человека напротив огромного окна и ярких огней Атлантик-Сити. Поза Санни немного расслабилась. Он отошел от окна, подошел к бару, вынул стакан и стал наливать себе бренди.

– Хочешь? – предложил он. 

Винни, слишком сбитый с толку, чтобы говорить, покачал головой. Санни оглядел его и одарил полуулыбкой. 

– Эй, все в порядке, – успокоил он Винни. – Это меня не волнует. 

Лед растаял. 

– Нет? – недоверчиво спросил Винни. 

Санни глотнул бренди и посмаковал его. 

– Я человек бывалый, Винни. Чтобы меня шокировать, нужно что-нибудь посильнее. Намного сильнее. – Он прошелся перед баром. – Но это не совсем мое, признаюсь.

Нет, конечно нет, разочарованно подумал Винни. После чего выругал себя за то, что допустил, пусть даже на секунду, мысль, что они с Санни могли бы разделить больше, чем тот поцелуй. 

Санни понаблюдал за ним с минуту. 

– Я немного удивлен, вот и все, – продолжил он. – Это совсем не то, чего я ожидал. 

Винни беспомощно оглянулся. В этот момент он хотел бы оказаться где угодно, лишь бы не здесь, лишь бы не вести этот разговор. 

– Это и не то, чего я ждал, тоже, – честно сказал он. 

Санни быстро взглянул на него, потом вернулся к своему напитку. Он пил уже второй стакан. Сейчас он не выглядел обеспокоенным, только озабоченным – или уставшим. Винни почувствовал, что пришло время уйти. Ночь приняла причудливый оборот, к которому ни один из них не был готов. 

– Послушай, наверное, я пойду спать, ладно? 

Он отступил в сторону двери. Санни лишь кивнул. Последнее, что Винни увидел перед тем, как дверь закрылась, был Санни на фоне окна, смотрящий на город. 

\-----

Весь следующий день Винни провел в доках. Санни встречался с Марвином Кетчеллом по поводу юридических вопросов. Еще через день Санни приказал Винни заняться совершенно примитивными делами – такими, с которыми мог бы справиться любой водитель. На следующее утро Санни вызвал Винни на встречу с Ройсом. Сид был, как обычно, неприятен, жаловался на низкие доходы от казино, возражал против проектов, которые собирался осуществить Санни. 

Санни слушал его с холодным презрением, иногда уступая в малом, но никогда не сдавая более важных моментов. Он не спрашивал мнения Винни, не обменивался взглядами во время очевидных уловок Сида и, собственно, не смотрел на него совсем. Винни начал задумываться, зачем его вообще сюда пригласили. 

Встреча завершилась, Сид отбыл восвояси, и Санни сосредоточил внимание на документе, лежавшем на столе. 

– Я хочу, чтобы ты съездил в Филли. Мы получили кое-что, чего ждал Махони. 

Винни остался в кресле, пристально глядя на Санни.

– В чем дело? – наконец спросил он. – Вчера ты отправил меня по поручениям, которые могли выполнить любые твои бесхребетные работяги, а сегодня просишь совершить обычный рейс в Филли. Я больше не твой водитель. 

Санни резко поднял голову. 

– Ты тот, кем я тебя называю, и делаешь то, что я тебе приказываю.

Винни комфортнее уселся в кресле и скрестил руки. 

– Оставь этот номер Муссолини для одной из своих секретарш, Санни. Скажи, в чем я сплоховал, и я исправлю это. 

Нетерпеливое выражение мелькнуло на лице Санни. 

– Ты ни в чем не сплоховал, а сейчас убирайся отсюда, Терранова, и делай то, что я говорю. 

Санни снова погрузился в бумаги. И тут Винни понял. Вчерашние поручения были для того, чтобы держать его подальше. Поездка в Филадельфию сегодня – по той же причине. Санни решил держать его на расстоянии. И причиной был их давешний ночной разговор. К черту, Санни же сам поднял этот вопрос!

Винни был раздражен, но решил не спорить. По крайней мере, поездка в Филадельфию даст ему возможность оценить операции Махони для ББОП. Он встал и медленно вышел, давая Санни возможность передумать. Санни сделал вид, что полностью поглощен газетой. 

\-----

Винни вернулся из Филадельфии поздно вечером. Махони настоял, чтобы Винни поужинал с ним, и то, что началось как короткая встреча, превратилось в марафон историй о старом районе. И хотя было довольно интересно узнать о детских шалостях Санни, не было ничего приятного в рассказах о том, как девятилетний Кот располосовал лицо другого мальчишки за нытье, так что Винни был счастлив сбежать оттуда, как только появилась возможность. 

Едва он успел расположиться на диване с бутылкой холодного пива, как услышал, что двери лифта открылись, и выглядевший недовольным Санни появился в проходе. Он сразу подошел к бару и налил себе выпить. 

– Где ты был целый день, а? Я послал тебя в Филли, а не на хренов Марс!

– Махони пригласил меня поужинать у него. И он никак не мог заткнуться, рассказывая о былых днях. Я сбежал оттуда так быстро, как только смог. 

Санни допил стакан и посмотрел на Винни: 

– Махони, да?

– Да, – сердито сказал Винни. – Господи, Санни, позвони ему и спроси, если не веришь. 

Винни встал с дивана и подошел к окну. Пару минут он рассеянно смотрел на огни, потом ударил кулаком по стене. 

– Что с тобой такое? В последнее время тебе невозможно угодить. 

Когда он обернулся, Санни наливал себе еще. Он поднял стакан, избегая взгляда Винни. 

– Слушай, Санни, – мягко сказал Винни, – если это из-за того... из-за того вечера, не беспокойся. Я могу с этим справиться. Я и сам не слишком уверенно себя чувствую из-за этого, знаешь ли. 

Глаза Санни смотрели прямо на него, широко раскрытые, пристальные. 

– Неуверенно чувствуешь себя из-за чего, Винни? Что может вернуть тебе уверенность? Скажи мне. Хотя нет, лучше скажи, что сможет снова вернуть уверенность мне. 

Винни нахмурился и подошел к бару. 

– Мне казалось, ты сказал, что тебя это не волнует. Ты сказал: «Я человек бывалый». 

Санни окинул его виноватым взглядом, потом нашел что-то очень интересное в своем стакане. 

– Да, ну... – сказал он, дернув плечом. – Может быть, в этом и проблема.

Винни покачал головой в замешательстве и положил руки на барную стойку. Он смотрел на щипцы для льда до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, что взгляд Санни буравит его. Он поднял глаза, и Санни отвернулся. 

– Санни? – прошептал он, и одновременно множество самых невероятных мыслей переполнило его голову: возможно, это вовсе не Винни беспокоил Санни, возможно, его беспокоил он сам; возможно, это абсолютное безумие – попасться в эту ловушку; возможно, Санни будет самым пылким любовником, которого он когда-либо знал; возможно, МакПайк запихнет его в ближайшую психушку и выкинет ключ, если когда-либо узнает об этом. 

Санни взболтал кубики льда в стакане. 

– Не знаю, Винни, – вздохнул он. – Я просто не знаю.

Винни выпрямился, увеличив расстояние между ними над барной стойкой. Он кивнул, закусив нижнюю губу, желая что-то сказать, чтобы прекратить поток безумных идей в своей голове. Санни поставил стакан и обошел стойку. Молча схватил Винни рукой за шею, крепко, но не грубо, привлек ближе и поцеловал. Восхитительно страстный поцелуй – точно как во сне, Винни почувствовал оттенок запаха чеснока в дыхании Санни... так же, как во сне... Он оцепенел, разрывая контакт. 

Санни положил руку на плечо Винни. 

– В чем дело? Ты же этого хотел?

Винни крепко зажмурился. Нервная дрожь пробежала по позвоночнику. 

– Да, этого, – почти неслышно проговорил он пересохшими губами. Большой палец Санни погладил его горло. Винни заставил себя открыть глаза, чтобы встретить этот пристальный, пронизывающий душу взгляд, который, как ему казалось, поглотит его целиком. – Но это не то, чего ты хочешь. 

Подушечки пальцев Санни скользнули по подбородку Винни. 

– Ты не знаешь, чего я хочу, – просто сказал он, следя за движением своих пальцев. – Я не знаю, чего я хочу. В последнее время я чувствую себя не в своей тарелке. Может, поэтому.

Винни стоял совершенно неподвижно, с колотящимся сердцем и звоном в ушах, молча пытаясь отговорить себя от этого. Это была черта, которую он не мог пересечь. Если он переступит ее, пути назад не будет. 

– Винни, – сказал Санни, мягко улыбаясь. – Я тут начинаю чувствовать себя отвергнутым. 

Именно улыбка решила дело. Он всегда будет винить ту улыбку: застенчивую, но самоуверенную, отметающую любые угрозы, которые могли таиться в словах. Винни притянул Санни ближе и атаковал эту улыбку жадным поцелуем. 

\-----

Это могла бы быть самая длинная ночь в году, время тянулось так медленно. Он смаковал каждую секунду. Каждый поцелуй растягивался до бесконечности. Винни позволил Санни делать выбор, все равно он так поступал все время. Он понаблюдал, как Санни сбрасывает пиджак и развязывает галстук, и позволил Санни первым перебраться в спальню, стоял в стороне, пока Санни колебался, и подошел к нему, чтобы помочь снять рубашку. 

Только час прошел с тех пор, как черта была пересечена, но казалось, что прошла вечность. Слишком много было нерешительности, а спешка все равно казалась неуместной. Винни сидел на краю кровати, без рубашки, в становившихся все более и более тесными джинсах. Санни сидел между его ног, прижимаясь спиной к груди Винни, его кожа горела сквозь майку, а брюки наверняка были не менее тесными. Винни держал его достаточно крепко, чтобы их тела соприкасались. Руки Санни гладили его бедра. Винни стал целовать Санни в затылок, позволяя губам скользить по гладкой, теплой коже. Санни подался назад и, глубоко вздохнув, медленно выдохнул. Винни запустил руки под майку, раздвинул пальцы и прижал ладони к напряженной коже. Когда его пальцы нащупали сосок, он с силой сжал его, заставив Санни сделать еще один глубокий вдох. 

Винни никогда раньше ни с кем не занимался любовью так – растягивая каждое движение гораздо дальше поддразнивания. Он не имел понятия, куда они двигались, как далеко Санни захочет зайти, и это только добавляло сексуального жара. 

Он провел ладонями вдоль грудной клетки Санни и начал снимать с него майку. Санни поднял руки и стянул ее через голову, после чего снова вернулся в объятия Винни. Руки Винни растирали его обнаженные плечи, имитируя массаж, в то время как Санни гладил внутреннюю сторону его бедер. Винни уже был настолько у края, что его джинсы стали болезненно тесными. Если Санни ничего не сделает прямо сейчас... 

Но Санни, похоже, знал. Он еще некоторое время энергично потер одной рукой бедро, потом, наконец, к счастью, отодвинулся и потянулся к молнии. Расстегнуть ее было трудной задачей. Винни инстинктивно задержал дыхание, когда Санни, с сосредоточенным выражением лица и глазами, затуманенными желанием, очень осторожно, по необходимости медленно, потянул молнию вниз. Винни вздохнул с облегчением. Он был настолько твердым, настолько возбужденным, что надеялся, что что бы ни случилось – это случится быстро. Он сдернул джинсы – первое поспешное движение за весь вечер – и забросил их в другой конец комнаты. Потом улегся на кровать и стал ждать, задаваясь вопросом, не отступит ли Санни теперь. 

Ему не о чем было беспокоиться. Санни встал, глядя на него полузакрытыми от страсти глазами. Болезненно медленными и неторопливыми движениями он расстегнул брюки, сбросил их, подобрал, аккуратно сложил и положил на стул. Он очевидно дразнил его, и это сводило Винни с ума. Винни завороженно следил за ним, не отводя взгляда от простых белых хлопчатобумажных трусов Санни, так ярко контрастировавших с его загорелой кожей. 

Санни присоединился к нему и лег рядом на кровати. Он провел тыльной стороной ладони по ноге Винни, потом по боку, плечу. Винни схватил его запястье и направил руку себе в трусы. Рука Санни послушно скользнула по члену, но он все еще дразнился. Один палец прошелся по всей длине, другой коснулся влажной головки. Винни лежал на кровати, капли пота выступили у него на лбу, и ему пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не закричать от разочарования. Потом его член оказался зажат между большим и указательным пальцами Санни, и Винни был настолько близок к тому, чтобы кончить, что ему казалось, он умрет, а потом, прежде чем он осознал это, Санни сжал его член, и он кончил. Оргазм взорвал его, разорвав сознание на клочки, и он ничего не чувствовал, кроме лавины облегчения, длившейся, казалось, десять миллионов лет. 

Винни заморгал, перевел дыхание и сглотнул, задрожав, когда воздух начал охлаждать его покрытую потом и спермой кожу. Он оглянулся. Глаза Санни неотрывно смотрели на него. Он попытался привести мысли в порядок. Нужно выразить Санни, насколько невероятно это было. Нужно заставить Санни кончить. Но он не был уверен, что сможет повторить это, что бы это ни было. Санни довел его до края, а потом толкнул через него. Он сомневался, что был способен на такую целенаправленную манипуляцию. 

Санни лежал на боку, подставив руку под голову, а другую руку положив на сердце Винни. 

– Ну как, хорошо? – прошептал он.

Винни сумел коротко улыбнуться. 

– Лучше, чем хорошо. – В ответ в глазах Санни мелькнул триумф. 

Винни вытянул ладонь и провел костяшками пальцев по твердой выпуклости в белых трусах Санни. Санни перевернулся на спину. Винни продолжил, положив руки на бедра Санни, запуская пальцы в трусы. Он заметил, что темные глаза Санни следят за ним, лучась любопытством и желанием. Винни отодвинулся чуть дальше и ниже и покрыл теплыми влажными поцелуями живот Санни чуть ниже пупка. Он почувствовал, как член Санни дернулся, – он сделает это, и Санни знал, что он сделает это. Он не отсасывал мужчине со времен второй недели в тюрьме, и тогда это случилось не по его воле, но он сделает это для Санни. Он хочет сделать это для Санни. 

Он попытался двигаться так же медленно, как действовал Санни, снимая трусы дюйм за дюймом, останавляваясь, чтобы полюбоваться видом возбужденного, покрасневшего, полного нетерпения члена. Чтобы поддразнить его, он скользнул по нему губами. Санни в ответ сжал его плечи. Винни провел по члену языком, потом обдал его коротким горячим выдохом. Пальцы Санни впились в его мышцы, и Винни мог чувствать его бешеный пульс. Тогда он взял член в рот и стал сосать, жестко и быстро. Язык горел от невероятного жара, соленой влаги, настойчивой пульсации. Санни толкался ему в глотку, и Винни старался не подавиться горячей скользкой твердостью, заполнившей рот. Все закончилось слишком быстро. Санни яростно содрогнулся и кончил, и Винни сглотнул вязкую горечь. 

Санни отпустил его плечо. Винни поднялся и наклонился над ним. 

– Ну что, хорошо? – спросил он. 

Глаза Санни были полузакрыты, а губы изогнулись в самоуверенной улыбке. 

– А ты как думаешь? 

\-----

Винни лежал на спине, положив руку под голову, и смотрел на полоски пасмурного дневного света на потолке. Он перешел черту – стал близок Санни во всех возможных значениях этого слова. И что еще хуже – это не казалось ему неправильным. Неправильным казалось продолжать врать Санни, заставляя его верить в свою верность, тогда как все это время он делал все, чтобы совершить самое мерзкое предательство, которое Санни, возможно, когда-либо знал. Он не должен был делать этого, должен был избежать этого, пока еще была возможность, а сейчас он в тупике. Да, у него все еще был билет на выход – МакПайк, – но оставить Санни сейчас? «Ой, спасибо за все, Санни, но я, пожалуй, пойду...» Он мог с тем же успехом показать ему свое удостоверение ББОП, и самоубийство произойдет быстро. Кроме того, зашептала темная сторона его души, если ты уйдешь сейчас, то никогда не сможешь заняться любовью с Санни снова. 

Он перевернулся на бок и посмотрел на загорелые плечи, закутанные в голубую ткань. Голова Санни зарылась в подушку. Одно загорелое колено выглядывало из-под простыни. Винни потянулся, чтобы накрыть Санни, потом помедлил, склонившись над ним. Он мягко поцеловал Санни в шею, а его пальцы лениво обвели контуры татуировки на плече. Разум постоянно возвращался к прошедшей ночи. Его поразило это несоответствие – нетерпеливый, любящий сразу переходить к делу Санни Стилгрейв сумел превратить небольшой быстрый перепих в занятие на всю ночь. На секунду Винни задумался, был ли Санни таким же со своими женщинами, но быстро решил, что, как бы там ни было, ему лучше об этом не знать. 

– Винни.

Голос Санни вывел его из задумчивости. Не похоже было, что он только что проснулся. Наверное, не спал все это время... Размышляя, возможно, сожалея... Винни отодвинулся. 

С усталым вздохом Санни перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок. Он положил ладонь на грудь, почесал руку и сказал: 

– Это так странно. 

Винни посмотрел на него, потом снова на потолок. «Черт, – подумал он, – я только что загнал себя в угол из-за этого парня, а сейчас он решит, что это все было ошибкой». И хотя часть его тут же радостно объявила, что если это так, то посадить Санни будет куда легче, другая часть почувствовала себя разочарованной, отвергнутой и расстроенной. 

Санни повернулся на бок. 

– Это так странно, чувак, – повторил он, – но я не буду об этом думать, потому что это так приятно, знаешь ли. 

Винни поймал его взгляд и почти растаял от нежности, уязвимости, но безоговорочного собственничества, которое он в нем увидел. Санни склонился и поцеловал его долгим поцелуем, от которого их тела запели от возобновленной страсти. 

– Ох, Винни, – выдохнул Санни ему в ухо. – Я не знаю, что ты со мной делаешь, но что бы это ни было, я хочу еще. 

Винни обхватил рукой талию Санни и опрокинул его на себя, втягивая в еще один поцелуй. Они целовались и ласкали друг друга, их ноги переплелись, кожа горела, члены наполняло возбуждение, пока Санни не попробовал оторваться. 

– Закажи нам завтрак.

Винни еще сильнее сжал объятия. 

– Может, я не голоден, – с вызовом сказал он. 

Глаза Санни сузились. 

– А может, я голоден, – протянул он. 

И тут же снова накинулся на Винни, жадно пожирая его губами. Потом он отодвинулся и сел. 

– Ну давай, закажи уже этот завтрак. У меня есть дела на сегодня. А кроме того, – добавил он, лениво проводя пальцем по груди Винни, – всегда есть «позже». 

Винни разочарованно вздохнул.

– Хорошо.

Пока он звонил в обслуживание номеров, периферийным зрением он заметил, как Санни высмотрел и подобрал свое нижнее белье и исчез из спальни. И впервые за это утро его потрясло осознание, как тяжело это будет. Санни только покинул комнату, а ему уже не терпелось, чтобы тот вернулся. Он закрыл глаза и представил себе, как будет сидеть напротив Санни в рабочем кабинете, делая вид, что ничего не произошло. Это будет трудно: играть еще одну роль, скрывать еще одну правду. 

\-----

К тому времени как из ванной появился Санни, принявший душ и чисто выбритый, но выглядевший немного неопрятно во вчерашнем белье, Винни сидел на диване, завернувшись в простыню и инспектируя тарелки с завтраком. Он заказал достаточно еды для трех голодающих слонов, не зная, чего может захотеть Санни. Тот пролетел мимо, зашел в спальню, чтобы надеть брюки, потом примчался обратно и остановился посмотреть, как Винни тыкает вилкой яйцо. 

– Ух ты, Терранова, ты хреново выглядишь, – приветливо сказал он. – Щетина как у Фреда Флинтстоуна, мешки под глазами. Похоже, ты не очень-то спал этой ночью.

«Ха-ха, очень смешно», – подумал Винни. Он бросил на Санни язвительный взгляд и вернулся к прежнему занятию. Санни прошел позади него, проведя пальцами по плечам. Подушечки пальцев задели короткие волоски на затылке Винни. 

– Мы должны позаботиться о твоем прекрасном сне. Так что я тут подумал, что сегодня мы можем устроить себе ранний вечер. Немного поужинать, решить, чего бы нам хотелось на десерт...

Слово «сегодня» прозвучало как звонок будильника. Винни склонился вперед и потер глаза. 

– А, черт. У меня сегодня свидание, Санни. Я совсем забыл. 

Конечно, это было «свидание» с Фрэнком, но тем не менее это была более ранняя – и нерушимая – договоренность. 

Санни прошел к креслу и уселся. Он не выглядел обеспокоенным. 

– Свидание, да? – Он одарил Винни понимающей улыбкой. – Думаешь, тебе повезет?

В сложившихся обстоятельствах предположение, что Винни может «повезти» с Фрэнком, было извращенно забавным. Винни не знал, что Санни хотел бы услышать, поэтому парировал: 

– А ты как думаешь?

Санни наклонился вперед и взял кусочек тоста. 

– Я думаю, если ты вернешься пораньше, тебе по-настоящему повезет, – промурлыкал он, транслируя глазами высокорейтинговые мысли. Вплеск желания растекся по венам Винни, и он нервно облизал губы. 

– Думаю, я пойду приму душ, – быстро сказал он, поднимаясь с дивана. «Мой холодный душ», – мысленно поправил он себя.

\-----

Через пятнадцать минут Винни надевал чистые джинсы, когда почувствовал дыхание на шее. Он замер, и пара рук обняла его и нырнула в джинсы. 

– Ты вернешься пораньше, да? – прошептал Санни, мягко кусая мочку уха. 

– Я постараюсь. 

Винни хотел, чтобы голос звучал как обычно, но мысль о еще одной ночи с Санни просто кружила голову. 

Руки Санни скользнули по его паху. 

– Хорошо. – Он томно поцеловал Винни в шею. – Ох-х, – вздохнул он. – Я хочу сделать с тобой такое... я даже еще не знаю, что именно. 

Это звучало слишком многообещающе, чтобы быть правдой. Сердце Винни подпрыгнуло, и его член выдал ответную реакцию. Он тяжело сглотнул. 

– Я сделаю для тебя все, Санни, – сказал он. И почувствовал, как губы Санни на его плече изогнулись в улыбке. 

– Я знаю, что сделаешь.


	3. Проблема с Санни

Винни прислонился к стене лифта и потер глаза. Его встреча с МакПайком прошла не очень. Что-то в поведении Фрэнка заставило Винни почти сразу встать в защитную стойку, и разговор не заладился. Фрэнк сдержанно порадовался информации про Махони, которую собрал Винни, но – как Фрэнк выразительно напомнил ему – целью был не Махони. 

Несмотря на инстинктивный защитный механизм, срабатывавший каждый раз при упоминании Санни, Винни хотел привлечь его к суду. Это была его цель, и он не мог отказаться от нее только потому, что прошлой ночью они с Санни разделили постель. Ну или так он говорил себе, в то же время наслаждаясь в глубине души воспоминаниями о том, насколько чудесно было касаться Санни, спать с ним. 

Возможно, МакПайк был прав насчет опасности утратить свою точку зрения. Но проблема с Санни заключалась в том, что эта точка зрения не давала далеко продвинуться. Это было похоже на то, как если бы он смотрел на Санни в калейдоскоп: поверни зеркало – и блеск в глазах захватчика превращался в призывное подмигивание, а ненасытная улыбка жадности – в добродушный смех. 

Двери лифта открылись, и Винни зашел в свой темный номер, расслабил узел галстука и направился к бару. Потянулся к стаканам и замер. Что-то заставило все его органы чувств напрячься. Он посмотрел в противоположный конец комнаты. Диван, кресла, лампа, телевизор темными силуэтами виднелись напротив окна. Один из силуэтов тихо сказал: 

– Ну как прошло твое свидание?

Винни выдохнул: 

– Боже, Санни, что ты пытаешься сделать? Напугать меня до смерти?

Санни включил лампу. Он был одет в темно-синий костюм с галстуком неправдоподобного цвета. 

Винни сконцентрировался на напитках. 

– Извини, что заставил тебя ждать. 

Несмотря на явный энтузиазм и открытое предложение этим утром, Винни не знал, чего ожидать. Он не был уверен, что Санни с тех пор не передумал. 

– Я только что вошел, – сказал ему Санни. – Я был на свидании с Хейди из бухгалтерии. 

Винни передал Санни стакан и сел на диван, глядя куда угодно, только не на него.

– Ну так как прошло твое свидание? – снова спросил Санни. – Тебе повезло? 

Винни окинул его взглядом. Санни понимающе улыбнулся. 

– Я вернулся так рано. Как ты думаешь? 

Санни отставил стакан.

– Это ничего не значит...

– Поверь мне, в данном случае значит, – перебил его Винни, не желающий обсуждать свое «свидание» с МакПайком. – У тебя наверняка были более важные дела, чем прийти сюда, для того чтобы узнать, как прошел мой вечер. 

Санни немного нахмурился. 

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел?

Винни хотел сказать «да». Хотел совладать со своими чувствами к Стилгрейву. Потакание своим склонностям может завести только на темную, неисследованную территорию, сделав его отношения со Стилгрейвом еще более опасными. Тем не менее, похоже, именно это и было частью притяжения. 

Не в силах успокоиться, он вернулся к бару, вертя в руках полупустой стакан. Потом допил свой напиток, начал наливать еще, но отставил бутылку и оглянулся на Санни, который тихо сидел в свете лампы, наблюдая за ним. 

– Хочешь чего-нибудь? – спросил Винни немного резко, не выдержав тишины. 

Санни встал и принес свой стакан к бару. Он поставил его, хмурясь и не поднимая глаз. Винни потянулся к бутылке. 

Санни атаковал быстро, толкнув его к стене и прижав руки. Поцелуй получился жестким и быстрым. Санни прижался к нему, заставив разжать губы, почти кусая. После первоначального сопротивления Винни расслабился и ответил на поцелуй, посасывая язык до тех пор, пока Санни не отодвинулся с низким стоном. 

– Ты так возбуждаешь меня, что мне кажется, будто мне снова шестнадцать, – прошептал он, обдав горячим дыханием ухо. Его рука потеребила галстук Винни. – Я думал об этом весь день.

Сейчас, когда он снова обнимал Санни, Винни признался себе, что он тоже не думал почти ни о чем другом. Он развязал галстук Санни и, вытянув полы рубашки из брюк, схватился за пуговицы. Потом провел рукой по майке и ущипнул сквозь ткань за сосок. Санни в ответ легонько укусил его за шею и отодвинулся. Его взгляд метнулся к спальне и назад. Винни хотел Санни так сильно, что испытывал искушение опрокинуть его на пол вместо того, чтобы потерять еще тридцать секунд и перебраться в спальню. 

Санни ухватился за брюки Винни, просунув пальцы в ширинку, и потянул за них, направляя Винни в сторону двери в спальню. Винни повиновался, он был так возбужден настойчивым желанием в глазах Санни, что ему было все равно, где он окажется. Санни снова потянул за брюки, и Винни остановился. Всем телом прижавшись к нему, Санни опрокинул его на кровать и приземлился сверху, обвив его ногами и заполнив рот еще одним хищным поцелуем. 

Винни сумел снять с Санни пиджак и рубашку и потянулся к брюкам, когда Санни перехватил его руки и прижал их к кровати. Винни был зажат под ним и сгорал в своем костюме, в то время как Санни вылизывал его шею и покусывал ухо. Стояк Санни прижимался к нему сквозь слои одежды, и Винни попытался изогнуться, чтобы Санни отпустил его. 

– М-м-м, – проворчал Санни. Его руки еще крепче сжали запястья Винни. 

– Санни, пожалуйста, – напряженно прошептал Винни, стремясь выбраться из одежды и избавить от нее Санни. 

– Я хочу взять тебе в рот, – промурлыкал Санни. 

Ядерный жар поглотил Винни, и он перестал вырываться. Почувствовав неожиданное резкое движение члена Винни, Санни издал злодейский смешок.

– О да, думаю, тебе это понравится, – прошептал он. Его глаза блестели, и он шаловливо улыбнулся. – Хочу твой член у меня в глотке. Хочу, чтобы ты кончил мне в рот. 

Винни отчаянно задергался. 

– Санни, прекрати, – прохрипел он. – Я кончу себе в брюки. 

Санни только издал еще один смешок и подул ему в ухо.

– Этот костюм стоит восемьсот долларов! – запротестовал Винни. 

Санни поднял голову и посмотрел на него. 

– И что? – спросил он, изогнув бровь.

Эта пауза дала Винни возможность, которой он ждал. Он освободил руки и расстегнул молнию на брюках. Санни, сняв майку, оседлал его. Винни сбросил пиджак, расстегнул рубашку и потянулся к нему, легко касаясь пальцами ширинки. Санни схватил его руку и засунул себе между ног. 

Пока Санни расстегивал ширинку, Винни сжал его яйца и прижал ладонь к основанию члена. Санни начал стягивать брюки и трусы Винни, пока тот не смог сбросить их. Руки Винни залезли в брюки Санни и приглашающе потянули. Санни соскользнул с него ровно настолько, чтобы снять оставшуюся одежду, и снова оседлал. Он вытянулся, накрывая Винни, и оперся на локти, потом потерся членом о член, и Винни откинул голову назад. Санни медленно, сочно поцеловал его горло. 

Винни прижал Санни ближе, держась за его бедра, и Санни навалился на него всем телом, его член был твердый, горячий, тяжелый. Вцепившись руками в плечи, взмокший от пота, Санни тяжело дышал, двигаясь в рваном ритме, потом его тело задрожало, когда он достиг оргазма, жидкий жар хлынул наружу, и Санни зарылся лицом в плечо Винни. Тот еще крепче сжал его в объятиях, обвив ногами и прижав член, скользкий от спермы Санни, к животу, неистово двигаясь, – и эякулировал. Глубоко вздохнув, Санни экспериментально подвигался, коленом задев скользкую поверхность бедра Винни, а рукой скользнув по его липкому от спермы животу. 

– Это омерзительно, – сказал он, рассматривая свою руку. 

Винни моргнул и сфокусировался на Санни, тихо засмеявшись от выражения отвращения на его лице. Санни изогнул бровь. Он поднял руку и обхватил ею лицо Винни. Тот вздрогнул. 

– Вот гадость.

Санни одарил его злодейской ухмылкой и приподнял за подбородок, чтобы поцеловать. Винни приоткрыл губы, и Санни засунул большой палец между ними, губами прижимаясь к губам Винни. Винни сильно укусил его в знак протеста. Санни отодвинулся, смеясь, и похлопал Винни по щеке. 

– Мы очень даже ничего вместе, – сказал он, вставая. 

Винни смотрел, как он выходит из комнаты, впервые заметив, что у Санни на руке все еще были часы. Оставшись один в постели, он уставился в потолок, желая не чувствовать себя так хорошо. Это не должно было случиться. Ему не следовало быть неравнодушным к Стилгрейву, а если даже он и был, то не следовало действовать под влиянием этого, а если даже он действовал, то не следовало получать от этого такое удовольствие. 

Санни вернулся, вымытый, и остановился в дверном проеме. Он оперся о косяк и осмотрел Винни с ног до головы. 

– М-м-м, какое зрелище, – заметил он. 

С некоторым трудом Винни поднялся и сел на край кровати, глядя на то, как Санни начал одеваться. Когда Санни надел брюки, его наконец осенило, что он собирается уйти. 

– Ты уходишь?

Санни помедлил, застегивая ширинку. 

– Да, конечно. Почему нет? – ответил он, слегка пожав плечами. 

Винни не знал, что сказать. Он не хотел, чтобы Санни уходил, но мысль о том, что Санни может остаться, испугала его до смерти. 

– Да, хорошо, – промямлил он. 

Санни уже надел рубашку. Он подобрал пиджак и туфли и направился к двери. Когда Санни ушел, Винни усилием воли заставил себя не реагировать.

\-----

Прошла неделя, и Винни ругал себя за то, что попался в эту ловушку. Неделя появлений Санни у него на пороге для быстрого секса и исчезновений прежде, чем Винни успевал перевести дух. Каждую ночь Винни говорил себе, что это будет последний раз, что он не будет ставить под удар свой моральный кодекс только ради того, чтобы стать секс-игрушкой Санни на стороне. И каждое утро его встречала широкая улыбка Санни и его подмигивания, и он знал, что обречен. Он любил Санни. Любил так всеобъемлюще, так глубоко, что это шокировало и ужасало его самого – и раздражало, что Санни, очевидно, не чувствовал того же самого. 

Спор из-за Джои Романовски дал ему повод ожесточить сердце против Санни – правда, он ему и не был нужен. Это, похоже, дало такой же повод и Санни, потому что необъявленные визиты прекратились, хотя его обращение с Винни не изменилось. Винни почти хотел, чтобы изменилось. Эта близость без физической составляющей разочаровывала и расстраивала его. Он предпочел держаться от Стилгрейва насколько мог далеко, сосредоточив свое внимание на двух коррумпированных копах, состоявших у того на зарплате. 

Подготовка к вступлению Винни в «семью» была неприятным отвлечением. Санни четко показал, что он думает об этой церемонии – что все это было устаревшее шаманство, но он не готов перечить дону Баглия, так что церемония прошла по плану. Винни расслабился, деля шутки только для своих с Санни, не в силах противостоять его магнетическому притяжению. 

А потом вечер разорвался на куски: рука Санни, сжимающая чертовы фотографии, Джои Романовски, направляющий на Санни пистолет, Фрэнк, убивающий Джои, усмешка Патриса: «Это не моя лучшая сторона». Еще одна ночь, залитая кровью, и еще одна ночь, когда Винни хотел никогда не встречать Санни Стилгрейва, никогда не видеть, что в нем было что-то большее, чем алчность и смерть. 

В эту ночь он лег спать со звучащим в ушах болезненным, погубленным голосом Джои, но, закрыв глаза, он увидел озорную улыбку и двусмысленное подмигивание Санни. 

\-----

Через пять ночей Винни проснулся в постели от дыхания на своем плече. Медленно просыпаясь, он ощутил чье-то присутствие, тепло рядом с собой. 

– Санни, это ты? – спросил он, чувствуя себя немного глупо, обращаясь к темноте и все еще не будучи уверенным, что это не сон. 

Рука протиснулась между его ног и скользнула в трусы. 

– Ты лучше надейся, что это я.

Винни расслабился. Несколько секунд он решал, успокоил ли его этот неожиданный визит или обеспокоил, пока рука Санни возвращала к жизни его член. Расслабившись и позволив себе быть убаюканным действиями Санни, он закрыл глаза – и увидел Джои Романовски на больничной койке. 

Отдернувшись от руки Санни, он раздраженно спросил: 

– Что тебе надо?

Санни обвился вокруг него. Он был обнаженным, горячим, а прикосновение его кожи было восхитительным. 

– Мы так и не отпраздновали, – ответил Санни, проводя пальцем по горлу Винни. – Ты стал членом «семьи», – уточнил он. – Я принес шампанское.

Винни не хотел праздновать это неприятное воспоминание. Пока он раздумывал, что ответить, Санни поцеловал его в шею и провел руками по бедрам. Винни увернулся, пытаясь решить, что хуже: сдаться или сделать вид, что он не хочет. 

Но его тело уже сдавалось, опьяненное ласками. Обхватив шею Санни, Винни втянул его в глубокий, долгий поцелуй. Санни подергал его трусы, пальцами поддразнивая член. Отпустив Санни, Винни прекратил поцелуй и сел. 

– Нет, ты не можешь это делать. 

– Делать что? – спросил Санни, стягивая трусы Винни ниже колен. 

– Не можешь просто так заявляться сюда, когда захочешь. И вообще, что с тобой такое? Последние полторы недели ты делал вид, что я не существую. 

Санни лег обратно и вздохнул. 

– Да, я знаю. Прости. Но то, что у нас с тобой... Я не знаю, все происходит слишком быстро. У меня голова кружится, чувак. Когда я вижу тебя, мне хочется тебя касаться, как будто все, чего я хочу, – это затащить тебя в постель. Я к такому не привык. 

Винни оглянулся. Санни смотрел в потолок, молча, задумчиво. Винни снова лег, положив руки за голову. 

– И не говори. Я тоже обычно не сплю с начальством, знаешь ли. 

Санни провел рукой по лицу. 

– Это был странный чертов год. Я потерял брата. Куда бы я ни пошел, все ждут, когда я упаду. Пэт «Кот» дышит мне в затылок... Он присылает ко мне эту канцелярскую крысу Ройса... Я обнаруживаю, что я голубой... Не знаю, Винни. Это то, что называется кризисом среднего возраста?

Его интонация была легкомысленной, но Винни знал, что он серьезен. Ему отчаянно хотелось обнять Санни и сказать, что все будет хорошо, но он не мог этого сделать. Не мог заставить эту ложь прозвучать убедительно. 

– Я ощущаю себя так, будто это все моя вина, – признался он. 

Санни передвинулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. 

– Эй, я тебя не виню. – Он мягко коснулся щеки Винни. – На самом деле я не знаю, как бы я справился без тебя. Ты мне нужен, Винни. 

Винни смотрел ему в глаза, завороженный светившейся в них нежностью. Он взял руку Санни в свою и легонько сжал, потом ласково поцеловал Санни. Тот в ответ запустил обе руки в его волосы и углубил поцелуй, сплетая их тела вместе, и Винни подумал, что они не делали это так медленно и чувственно с их первой ночи. Это не был просто секс для быстрой разрядки – это была любовь. 

Кончик языка Санни исследовал ухо Винни. 

– Давай будем заниматься этим всю ночь, – проговорил он. 

– Всю ночь? – переспросил Винни с некоторым сомнением, но вдохновленный перспективой. Санни издал тихий смешок. 

– Да. Если сможешь продержаться так долго. 

\-----

Винни проснулся как раз вовремя, чтобы полюбоваться, как солнце восходит над Атлантикой. Он встал, набросил на себя футболку и спортивные штаны и вышел из комнаты, оставив Санни мирно спать, распростершись на кровати. 

Дневной свет освещал все с ошеломляющей ясностью. Четкие белые контуры барной стойки были нарушены темной формой – бутылкой шампанского. Винни поднял ее, улыбнувшись этому проявлению чувств, поставил обратно и подошел к окну. Далеко внизу он мог видеть город, пробуждающийся к жизни, – несколько точек, двигающихся по набережной, пару грузовиков и автобус, проезжающие по улице. На мгновение он захотел быть там, внизу, с ними, захотел никогда не слышать о Санни Стилгрейве, и тем более – не влюбляться в него. 

Ему не следовало прошлой ночью позволять Санни остаться. Не следовало позволять Санни соблазнять его так верно, так легко. Он знал с самого начала, что это ошибка, что будут последствия. Он думал, что сможет жить с ними, но теперь уже не был так в этом уверен. И проблема с Санни заключалась в том, что, несмотря на его открытый энтузиазм в их отношениях, Винни все еще не был уверен в его чувствах. Иногда казалось, что для Санни это всего лишь удовлетворение своей распутной стороны, а Винни – его добровольная игрушка. В других случаях Винни ловил в нем проблески чего-то более глубокого, реальную жажду – жажду любить и быть любимым. И самое ужасное, что Винни на самом деле было все равно, каковы были мотивы Санни, – он хотел его так сильно, что сдавался каждый раз. 

Он придумывал оправдания тому, что не уходит, говорил себе, что должен завершить работу, что попытка уйти будет равносильна самоубийству, – но неприглядная правда заключалась в том, что он не хотел уходить от Санни. Так что он оставался, двигаясь единственным путем, который был ему известен: любить Санни, одновременно готовя его крушение. Наслаждаясь доверием Санни – и одновременно используя это доверие, чтобы совершить предательство. Это было неправильно, некрасиво, неблагородно. Это была любовь, мучительная, непростительная, тягостная любовь – и это был кошмар.


	4. Добро пожаловать в реальность

Санни выключил свет в замороженной могиле Патриса, провел ладонями по тающим остаткам ледяного макета империи Стилгрейва и потер лицо. 

Он оглянулся на Винни, который сидел, сгорбившись над длинным столом и опустив голову на руки, посреди остатков мальчишника. 

– В чем дело, Винни? Ты не выглядишь таким уж счастливым.

Винни повернулся и посмотрел на него, все еще слишком потрясенный, чтобы говорить. Закончился ли уже этот кошмар? Ночь, которой был совершен почти каждый смертный грех, которой Санни собственноручно вырыл себе могилу, а он ничего не мог сделать, чтобы его остановить... Голова Винни кружилась, он чувствовал себя так, будто застрял на карусели и, не в состоянии соскочить, кружился все быстрее и быстрее. 

Санни подошел к телефону на стене и взял трубку.

– Время для Пола и Скаллизи покинуть нас.

Через пару минут появился Альдо Баглия. Он предложил Санни свой пистолет, но Санни отрицательно покачал головой. Альдо очистил верх ледяного гроба, открыл дверь шкафа и вытянул оттуда тело Скаллизи. Сид Ройс заскулил и пополз вперед. Альдо ногой затолкнул его обратно в шкаф и запер дверь. Он засунул Скаллизи к Патрису и увез их. Санни смотрел на их отбытие, усмехаясь. 

– Как мне это нравится!

Он зашел Винни за спину и похлопал по плечу. 

– Сегодня – начало новой жизни, Винни. Я женюсь, я наконец отправил Патриса туда, куда хотел, я снова вернулся на правильный путь. Ничто не сможет остановить меня.

Голос Санни был полон очевидной самоуверенности, и он был безнадежно доволен собой. Винни почувствовал себя плохо. Он уткнулся лбом в кулак и покачал головой. 

– Эй, в чем проблема?

Винни повернулся к нему:

– Ты задушил Патриса прямо у меня на глазах! Ты убил человека посреди собственного мальчишника, а полный стол людей просто сидели и смотрели!

Санни взял бутылку шампанского, проверил, обнаружил, что она пуста и отбросил в сторону.

– И что? Я не сделал ничего такого, что Пэт не собирался сделать со мной.

Винни закрыл глаза и снова покачал головой. Невозможно было спорить с такой логикой – логикой «доберись-до-них-раньше-чем-они-доберутся-до-тебя» Санни Стилгрейва. Сказать было нечего. 

– Я должен был сказать тебе, – проговорил Санни почти оправдывающимся тоном. – Но я знал, что ты так среагируешь. Если и есть что-то, чего я не понимаю в тебе, так это твое нежелание переступать через людей, которые преграждают тебе дорогу. 

Винни посмотрел на него. Санни вышагивал вдоль стены. 

– У тебя есть свой кодекс, и это нормально. Но он не мой. Ты отговорил бы меня от того, чтобы прикончить Патриса, а мне нужно было сделать это. Кроме того, я все еще был зол, что Альдо выставлял тебя каким-то предателем, а я ничего не мог возразить, потому что ты мне ничего не говорил. 

Санни снова подошел к столу и наклонился. Глаза его светились властью и победой. 

– Но сейчас все кончено, и ты и я – мы заставим Нью-Йорк забыть, что Патрис когда-либо существовал. Мы очистим от грязи этот мусоросборник, построенный Патрисом, и заставим их выучить новое имя: Стилгрейв.

Глаза Винни встретились с глазами Санни, и впервые он увидел человека, которого, как он убеждал себя, всегда должен был видеть. Это был Стилгрейв-чудовище – безжалостный гангстер, которого он собирался уничтожить. И все же... все же в чем-то он все равно был безошибочно Санни. Даже на пике кровожадности в нем было что-то харизматичное, что-то привлекательное, что-то уязвимое. 

Проклиная себя за то, что влюбился в такого человека, Винни встал, схватил столик для обслуживания и затолкал его в угол. Он поставил еще один, меньший, столик на этот, потом сверху стул и залез на него. 

– Эй, что ты делаешь? – спросил Санни. – Ты сейчас сломаешь себе шею.

Винни поднялся на носки, слишком занятый, чтобы обращать внимание на то, как стул неустойчиво зашатался, когда он потянулся к декоративной решетке. Ударив по ней пальцами, он сумел ухватиться за нижнюю часть. Дернул ее, толкнул, потом потянул и наконец оторвал. Вся конструкция развалилась, когда он спрыгнул на пол. Видеомагнитофон разбился с приглушенным треском. Винни схватил его, вытащил кассету, разломал и начал вытягивать пленку, царапая и разрывая на куски о неровные края. 

Санни потрясенно смотрел на него. 

– Что ты, к черту, делаешь?

Винни кинул уничтоженную видеокассету на пол перед ним. 

– Спасаю тебя от смертой казни.

Какое-то мгновение, замершее во времени на бесконечное количество секунд, они смотрели друг на друга, как будто все часы остановились и вселенная за пределами комнаты больше не существовала. 

– Ты коп, да? – сказал Санни низким хриплым голосом.

Не было смысла подтверждать или отрицать это. Винни стоял абсолютно неподвижно, не сводя глаз с Санни. «Черт тебя дери!» – говорила одна его часть. Черт тебя дери за то, что не был тем человеком, какого я хотел видеть. Черт тебя дери за то, что заставил меня забыть, что я коп. Но другая часть его кричала от чувства вины: «Он верил тебе. Он защищал тебя. Он любил тебя».

– Коп, – повторил Санни, его голос приобрел резкость. – Коп!

И быстрым движением он перевернул стол на Винни, потом перепрыгнул его, стремясь добраться до горла Винни. Кулак Винни встретился с его челюстью, и Санни отступил на два шага назад, но тут же кинулся вперед и нанес удар в подбородок. Прежде чем Винни успел ответить на удар, руки Санни схватили его за шею, пальцы сдавили горло. 

– Я убью тебя, чувак! Я убью тебя!

Глаза Санни неистово сверкали. Винни начал задыхаться. Он вытянул руки вперед, к лицу Санни, и оттолкнул его. Он толкнул его сильнее, чем рассчитывал, потому что Санни откатился назад, ударившись о перевернутый стол. 

Винни кинулся к нему, и Санни напал, впечатав их обоих в стену. Винни приземлился на упавшую видеокамеру и почувствовал, как она впилась в спину. Боксерские навыки Санни давали о себе знать, он наносил удары в лицо Винни в профессиональном ритме. Собрав всю силу в правый кулак, Винни врезал ему в скулу. Голова Санни запрокинулась назад от контакта, и Винни воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы отбросить его назад. Санни упал на спину, на месиво разбитых тарелок и срезанных цветов. Он не сразу пошевелился, и Винни сидел без движения, экономя энергию на следующий раунд. 

– Никому не двигаться!

Фрэнк МакПайк и, как казалось, все копы в районе трех штатов влетели в помещение через двойные двери; замелькали удостоверения ББОП, и все ружья окружили Санни и Винни. Облегчение и странное чувство пустоты окатило Винни. Вот и все. Они взяли Стилгрейва. Все кончено. 

Фрэнк смотрел на них и еще сильнее нахмурился, когда увидел уничтоженную кассету. Он пнул ее носком ботинка. Полное осознание то, что он совершил – уничтожил улику, предал закон, чтобы спасти Санни Стилгрейва, – потрясло Винни. Он посмотрел на Фрэнка широко открытыми и полными вины глазами, ожидая взрыва, но взрыв так и не произошел. 

Сдавленные крики и пинки Сида Ройса, доносившиеся из шкафа, отвлекли внимание Фрэнка. Дверь открылась, и Сид вывалился вперед, раскрывая рот как рыба, вытащенная на берег. Он попытался что-то сказать, но Фрэнк перебил его: 

– Заприте и его тоже. – И повернулся к Винни. 

Полицейский поставил Санни на ноги и защелкнул на нем наручники. Глаза Санни встретились с глазами Винни, темные, мрачные, злые, ненавидящие. Винни, вставая, отвернулся, посмотрел на Фрэнка и вздрогнул от его проклинающего взгляда. Некуда повернуться... Он ощутил, как ледяной воздух окутал его, притупляя чувства. Когда запястья были заведены за спину и закованы в наручники, Фрэнк проинформировал Винни о правах, и его вывели за дверь банкетного зала. Все было кончено. 

Но голос в глубине сознания спросил: «Закончится ли это когда-нибудь?»

\-----

Запах отвратительного кофе заставил Винни открыть глаза. Фрэнк поставил картонный стаканчик рядом с ним. Винни осмотрел унылую звуконепроницаемую комнату для допросов. Охранник, стоявший у двери все это время, исчез. Винни провел рукой по волосам, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок, пытаясь забыть последний взгляд Санни, пытаясь вспомнить, сколько времени он уже провел тут и какой сегодня день. 

– Ройс сказал, что Санни убил Патриса. Альдо Баглия застрелил Скаллизи, а Санни задушил Патриса. 

Винни повертел картонный стаканчик в пальцах, стараясь не встретиться взглядом с Фрэнком, не зная, что сказать. Фрэнк наклонился вперед.

– Зачем ты это сделал? Видеокассета, зачем?

Пряча вину за гневом, Винни огрызнулся: 

– Почему ты так уверен, что это был я?

– Но это правда, не так ли? 

Это был не вопрос. Все еще не в состоянии сформулировать ответ, будто признание правды могло его уничтожить, Винни сложил руки на груди, упрямо глядя в стол. Фрэнк наблюдал за ним некоторое время, потом открыл дело. 

– Все молчат, разумеется, кроме Ройса. Но без тел... Ройс не слишком надежный свидетель. – Фрэнк тяжело вздохнул. – Нам необходимо подтверждение. Нам была нужна та кассета. Что случилось, Винни? Ответь мне.

Винни поерзал, играя с картонным стаканчиком. 

– Сид скажет что угодно, чтобы утопить Санни, – заметил он. – Патрис и Ройс хотели свалить его почти так же сильно, как и мы.

Фрэнк покачал головой. 

– Хорошо. Если Ройс лжет, где тогда Патрис?

Винни тяжело сглотнул. 

– Я не знаю, где Патрис.

Фрэнк закатил глаза. 

– Послушай, парень, ты лучше проснись, и побыстрее. У меня тут закрыты Стилгрейв, Махони, Баглия и их дружки типа Манзы и Боки, а все, что мы на них имеем, – это рэкет, мошенничество, парковка в неположенном месте и что-нибудь еще, что я смогу придумать. Если же ты подтвердишь слова Ройса, мы будем иметь дело с убийством. 

Винни сидел молча, ощущая, как стены давят на него. Голова болела, в ушах звенело, и все, что он мог видеть, когда закрывал глаза, был Санни, душаший Патриса. Он сгорбился над столом и положил подбородок на руки. 

– Оставь меня в покое, Фрэнк. Ты получил Стилгрейва. Ты получил больше, чем Стилгрейва. Все кончено, ладно?

Фрэнк свирепо посмотрел на него, потом вылетел из комнаты, захлопнув за собой дверь.

\-----

К тому времени как он достиг комнаты для допросов, в которой сидел Стилгрейв, ярость Фрэнка уменьшилась до тихого, жгучего гнева. Он зашел в комнату и посмотрел на взъерошенного Стилгрейва как на ошибку природы, которой тот, без сомнения, был. Санни посмотрел на него, его глаза были холодны и уверенны, зубы стиснуты. Фрэнк сел за стол напротив него.

– Где тело Патриса?

Брови Санни взмыли вверх. 

– А что, Патрис умер? Напомни мне станцевать на его могиле, когда все это закончится.

Взгляд Фрэнка буравил его, но встретил только холодный отпор. 

– У меня есть свидетель, который утверждает, что ты убил его.

Глаза Санни были суровыми и темными. 

– Все лучше и лучше. Я удивлен, МакПайк, ты веришь сказкам.

Фрэнк наклонился вперед. 

– Не шути со мной, Стилгрейв. Я не в настроении, – прорычал он. 

– А я не был в настроении, чтобы получить удар в спину от «доброго друга» Винни, – сердито сказал Санни. – Это он твой свидетель, правда? Этот лжец, этот Иуда? Тогда лучше посмотри вокруг получше, МакПайк, потому что тебе нечего мне предъявить. Терранова врал так долго, он уже даже не знает, что такое правда. – Глаза Санни горели. – Я доверил ему свою жизнь, свою душу. Я дал ему все, и он взял это и превратил во что-то непристойное, что-то, что он мог использовать против меня. А ты, – сказал Санни, указывая на Фрэнка, – ты лучше проверь голову своего парня. Ты не знаешь, что он сделал со мной, что он сказал мне... И я поверил ему. – Он ударил ладонями по столу. – Я поверил в это! 

Он вскочил со стула, перевернув его, подошел к стене, ударил по ней кулаком и вернулся назад. Пытаясь вернуть самообладание, он подергал полы рубашки, поднял стул и сел. 

– Это мои слова против слов Террановы, и это не я лгал каждый день на протяжении года, верно? 

Фрэнк посмотрел в глаза чудовищу – и моргнул. Взгляд Санни был устремлен на что-то несуществующее. В них читалась неприкрытая глубокая боль – не боль криминального тирана, лишившегося своей незаконной империи, а боль человека, только что потерявшего лучшего друга. Фрэнк моргнул, не желая видеть это, не желая смотреть в душу Санни Стилгрейву, не желая верить, что у Санни Стилгрейва вообще есть душа. Но он не мог сморгнуть этот взгляд, и опустил глаза. 

Он встал, чувствуя, что глаза Санни провожают его, пока он выходит из комнаты. Закрыв за собой дверь, он потер переносицу под очками, стараясь отогнать начинающуюся головную боль, и увидел в коридоре Элиаса, рядом с которым шел адвокат Стилгрейва. 

– Черт, – произнес он, поворачиваясь к ним спиной и уходя, игнорируя обращение Элиаса.

\-----

Визит к Санни не должен был быть столь легко осуществимым. Санни должен был быть заперт за тридевять земель, но он был тут. В звуконепроницаемой комнате для допросов, охраняемый одним неопытным охранником – пока полиция, ФБР и орда юристов спорили снаружи. Охранник не должен был отступать с такой готовностью, когда Винни показал ему удостоверение ББОП, но он это сделал. Он отошел в сторону и открыл дверь, и перед Винни предстал Санни, сидящий за столом со сжатыми в кулаки руками. 

Винни закрыл за собой дверь и оперся о нее. Санни не поднял взгляда, но его напрягшиеся плечи выдали, что он знает о присутствии Винни. Винни посмотрел в пол. Зачем он сюда пришел? Разве он причинил недостаточно вреда? Разве он не напортачил настолько, насколько это вообще было возможно? Он не знал, что сказать Санни, – только чувствовал, что что-то нужно сказать. 

Он хотел, чтобы Санни сделал ход первым, но понял, что надеяться на это было самообманом. Санни не скажет ни слова. И тогда Санни заговорил: 

– Убирайся.

Его голос был низким, хриплым и звучал точно так же, как тогда в банкетном зале, когда он узнал правду. Винни ненавидел этот голос. Это был голос Санни, которого Винни хотел бы никогда не встречать. 

Винни сделал пару шагов вперед, остановился, тщетно ожидая, что Санни посмотрит на него, и наконец сел за стол. Он не хотел оправдываться, не хотел выглядеть так, будто сожалеет, что делал свою работу. Были в его работе некоторые вещи, о которых он сожалел, которые ненавидел, но он не собирался просить за них прощения. 

В глубине души это было больнее, чем Винни мог выдержать, но он знал, что Санни должен был отправиться за решетку, и не мог позволить себе сетовать, что именно он отправил его туда. Он жалел Санни, жалел самого себя. Жалел, что Санни не был человеком, которым Винни хотел бы его видеть. 

– Я сожалею, – сказал он, не желая этого, но будучи неспособным этого избежать.

Санни посмотрел на него, его глаза были темные и запавшие, все еще горящие яростью. Ссадины, щетина, заляпанная рубашка – он выглядел ужасно. Винни не хотел видеть его таким, но не мог отвести взгляда. 

– Ты сожалеешь, – фыркнул Санни. – Это прекрасно, Винни. Это все меняет. 

Он посмотрел в сторону и покачал головой. 

– Я отправлюсь в тюрьму, а ты сожалеешь.

Винни почувствовал гнев. Он не мог сдержаться – это было лучше, чем чувствовать вину, чувствовать бессилие. 

Санни, нахмурившись, посмотрел на него снова и окинул оценивающим взглядом. 

– Знаешь, чего я никак не могу понять, это как ты можешь быть копом? Как? Ты не настолько глуп, и ты никогда не производил на меня впечатления человека, получающего удовольствие от разрушения чужих жизней. Как ты можешь это делать? Что ты в этом находишь?

Гнев уже разъедал Винни, и это было облегчением. Он вызывающе глянул на Санни. 

– Я и не жду, что ты поймешь, – холодно ответил он. – Я коп, потому что верю в добро и зло, я верю в справедливость...

– И работаешь на федералов? – перебил его Санни. – Черт, Винни, может, ты и правда настолько глуп. 

На мгновение Винни захотелось ударить его, и он знал, что именно эту реакцию Санни хотел вызвать. Но этот соблазн всегда было легче всего игнорировать. 

– Как я сказал, я не жду, что ты поймешь. Разница между нами заключается в том, что мне не наплевать на других людей и на то, как их жизни губят люди вроде тебя. 

Лицо Санни потемнело, и несколько секунд он молчал. Когда он заговорил, его голос звучал обыденно, но в нем чувствовались скрытые эмоции. 

– Ну расскажи мне о жизнях, которые я загубил, Винни. Нет, пожалуйста, я хочу знать. 

– Думаешь, я не смогу ответить? – презрительно фыркнул Винни. – Начнем с наркотиков. Ты позволяешь кораблям с наркотиками швартоваться в твоих доках, наркотики поступают в оборот, на улицы. Дети умирают. 

– Имена, Винни, назови мне имена, – настаивал Санни. – Ты ж ведь обо всех заботишься, правильно? Так назови мне имена людей, жизни которых я, лично я, загубил. Давай. Я хочу знать. 

Винни помолчал минуту, злясь на Санни за то, что тот толкал его на это. 

– Джои Романовски, – наконец сказал он. – Вот тебе имя. Хочешь еще? Те два копа, что были у тебя в кармане. Карен Маллой... 

– Это был Ройс, – вставил Санни.

– Ты бы сделал то же самое, но ладно, пусть будет по-твоему. Что ты от меня хочешь услышать, Санни? Что твои действия могли причинить непрямой ущерб тысячам, но все в порядке, потому что лично ты никому не причинил вреда? Это чушь собачья, даже если бы было правдой. Но это неправда. Твои руки тоже в крови. 

Санни сердито смотрел на него. 

– Я не верю в это, – с отвращением сказал он. – Ты отнял все у меня, и ради чего? Ты даже не знаешь, о чем идет речь. 

– Я ничего у тебя не отнимал, – парировал Винни. – Ты все потерял сам. Ты потерял все из-за своей жадности, связанных со смертью сделок, глупой веры, что вселенная вертится вокруг тебя и твоей ничтожной маленькой империи. 

Санни откинулся на спинку стула и покачал головой. 

– Тебя хорошо научили рационализировать, – легко сказал он, потом его голос стал жестким и резким: – Ты можешь сказать обо мне многое, но я никогда не врал тебе, Винни. 

Винни замер. Он не мог ответить на это. 

– Да, ты можешь все обосновать, – продолжил Санни. – Святой Винченцо и старый нехороший Санни. Добро и зло. Но все сводится к тому, что ты лгал мне. Ты предал меня. Вот в чем заключается твоя работа: ложь, предательство. Лучше подумай об этом, Винни, потому что если ты думаешь, что это про наркотики и смерть, то ты ошибаешься. 

Винни сжал зубы и окинул его самым ледяным, самым проклинающим взглядом, которым смог. Потом встал и направился к двери. Это была огромная ошибка. Не следовало сюда приходить. На что он вообще надеялся? В глазах Санни он был лжецом, Иудой, и ничто не могло этого изменить. 

Когда он достиг двери, он услышал, как Санни тихо сказал: 

– Знаешь, что меня на самом деле беспокоит, так это то, что ты мне нравился. Мне нравилось то, что я видел в тебе. А сейчас я никогда не узнаю, было ли то, что я видел, настоящим или просто частью игры. 

Винни отвернулся, чтобы не видеть опустошенного, обиженного лица Санни. Санни смотрел на него несколько секунд, потом медленно моргнул. Винни оперся о дверь, неспособный отвести взгляд. Глядя на гнев Санни, его одиночество, боль, он хотел протянуть ему руку. Черт возьми, как бы безумно эти ни звучало, в этот момент он любил Санни больше, чем когда-либо. 

– Скажи, – сказал Санни, глядя на свои руки, – когда ты спал со мной – это тоже была часть игры?

Винни почувствовал, как удушающий ком вины и сожаления обрушивается на него. Он прочистил горло, глубоко вздохнул, чтобы сдержать слезы. 

– Нет, – ответил он еле слышно.

Санни не смотрел на него. Он сидел, немного наклонив голову, сжав зубы, нахмурившись, но его глаза были пусты. Винни смотрел на него, отчаянно желая обнять его, ободрить... Как? С помощью еще большей лжи? 

– Прощай, Санни, – сказал он. 

Он открыл дверь, бросив еще один, последний, взгляд на Санни, который сидел гордо, не желая смотреть на него, не желая признавать его уход. Винни вышел в коридор и закрыл дверь. 

\-----

Это был офис – не камера и не комната для допросов. Тут было окно, пыльное, но пропускающее свет, стены были выкрашены в мерзкий желтый цвет, и за рабочим столом висела доска объявлений с прикрепленной к ней фотографией Рейгана рядом с фотографией Аль Капоне размером восемь на десять. Винни развалился на стуле, Фрэнк стоял возле окна, безучастно глядя на парковку снаружи. 

– Мы думаем, что Альдо Баглия сбежал из страны, – сказал он. 

Реакции не последовало. Он посмотрел на Винни, потом снова в окно. 

– Без тел и без подтверждающего свидетельства... Я не знаю, удастся ли нам выдвинуть обвинение в убийстве. Мы посадим Стилгрейва за решетку настолько надолго, насколько сможем. 

Плечи Винни напряглись. Он упорно смотрел на доску объявлений. 

– Все кончилось, Винни, – тихо сказал Фрэнк, потом поколебался. – Ты можешь взять отпуск. Вообще-то, Элиас может на этом настоять. Он все еще кипит от злости насчет видеокассеты. Давай, Винни, все кончилось. Поговори со мной. 

Винни посмотрел на Фрэнка краешком глаза, потом снова уставился на Рональда Рейгана. 

– Что ты хочешь от меня услышать, Фрэнк? Что я счастлив, что все закончилось? Элиас прав. Дело потерпело фиаско. Я потерпел фиаско. 

Фрэнк покачал головой. 

– Ты не потерпел фиаско. Ты поступил правильно. Ты сделал больше, чем мы надеялись, когда ты начинал дело. Я знаю, это было нелегко... – Винни фыркнул. – Я знаю, вы с ним стали близки. Я знаю, как это трудно. Смотреть в лицо человеку, доверие которого ты много месяцев завоевывал, показывая ему удостоверение: «Извини, друг». Но важно то, что ты поступил правильно. 

– Что именно было правильно, Фрэнк? – Винни ударил пяткой по ножке стола. – Спасибо за ободряющую речь, но ты вообще ничего не знаешь про это. Ты понятия не имеешь, как это было, ясно?

Он поерзал на стуле и скрестил руки на груди. 

– Винс... 

– Нет, Фрэнк, – перебил Винни, повысив голос. – Берясь за дело, – продолжил он тише, – я думал, что знаю, с кем связываюсь. Думал, что знаю, как это будет. Он был не таким, как я ожидал, Фрэнк. И тогда я решил, что смогу справиться с этим. Я знал, что становлюсь ближе к нему, но думал, что смогу это выдержать. Фрэнк, ты не представляешь, как это – быть с ним. Как легко стало не замечать плохого, потому что там было столько хорошего. На самом деле было – есть, – и это пугает меня. Через некоторое время я смотрел на Санни и не видел больше плохого. Только хорошее. И я думал: «А что, если мы ошибаемся? Что, если на самом деле есть только хорошее?» 

Фрэнк подошел к письменному столу. Он присел на край, пристально глядя на Винни. Тот нахмурился и поковырял пол носком ботинка. 

– Мы это должны делать? – неожиданно спросил он. – Закрывать глаза на хорошее, чтобы видеть только то, что хотим видеть? И когда мы делаем это, чем мы лучше их? Где тут баланс? Где справедливость? – Он помолчал. – Я думал, это будет просто, потому что знал, что я на правильной стороне. Это оказалось непросто, и пребывание на правильной стороне не помогло ни капли. 

Фрэнк похлопал его по плечу. 

– Добро пожаловать в реальность, парень, – мягко сказал он, без тени злости или сарказма. 

Винни посмотрел на него и понял, что, возможно, он все-таки знал, каково это. Возможно, Фрэнк понимал, хотя бы отчасти. 

– Я любил его, – признался Винни, не глядя на Фрэнка.

– Я знаю.

Винни знал, что должен был сказать больше, рассказать ему все, но не мог себя заставить. Может, Фрэнк и знал, что он любил Санни, но не знал, что он был влюблен в него. Он не знал, насколько близко было это «стали близки с Санни». 

И странным образом, хотя тайна и тяготила его, Винни не очень-то чувствовал необходимость этим делиться. Может, позже, когда воспоминания о том, каково это было – как Санни целовал его, обнимал, занимался любовью, – уже не будут настолько острыми. 

Возможно, намного, намного позже.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Breathe deep the gathering gloom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667437) by [fandom Anything Retro 2020 (Anything_Retro)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything_Retro/pseuds/fandom%20Anything%20Retro%202020), [jedi_katalina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina)




End file.
